


Fixing Broken Doors & Windows

by Maozy321



Series: Matchmade For Life [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Past Clarke Griffin/Ontari
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maozy321/pseuds/Maozy321
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Ontari, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Ontari, Costia & Ontari (The 100), Costia/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Lexa & Ontari (The 100), Maya Vie/Ontari/Original Character, Maya Vie/Original Character, Ontari/Original Character
Series: Matchmade For Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Morning," Ontari greeted the couple as usual as she walked over to the coffee machine for a mug of steaming hot coffee. "When will you two stop being so cute in the morning? Also, when's the homeowner coming by to check that leaky shower?"

"I've been here for a while now," replied the homeowner, making Ontari flinch and drop her mug of coffee. Luckily enough, the homeowner had cat-like reflexes and caught the mug a few seconds from when Ontari let go, and quickly placed it on the counter. "You should be more aware of your surroundings."

Ontari blushed, "Forest, I didn't think you'd be over so early."

Forest chuckled softly, "Well, Maya wanted me to come over and check on her beautiful garden to make sure none of you killed it."

"See, Lexa," Costia giggled. "Ontari has a crush on the homeowner."

Lexa smirked, "And here, I thought the Ice Princess had a heart too cold for love."

Forest cleared her throat, "So the shower in the master bedroom is being leaky, Ontari?"

"Yeah," Ontari confirmed, hiding behind her mug of coffee.

Forest nodded and headed towards the stairs. Ontari couldn't help but stare after her. To others, Forest was well on the chubby side, but to Ontari, Forest was a happy beautiful girl who maintained a certain build.

"Damn, Ontari," Lexa laughed. "I think you need to get laid."

Ontari glared at her friends/roommates, "Shut up, Lexa. Besides, she's married to Maya. I can't compete with a hot nurse. I'm just a veterinarian who writes smut on the side."

Costia smirked, "At least it's great realistic smut. I bet she read some of your works. I'll go ask."

"Don't you dare, Costia!" Ontari growled. "She's working."

"And she's wearing white," Lexa pointed out. "If the shower spray water on her, you will see through her shirt. Don't you want to watch her work?"

Ontari grumbled, "I hate you two. Fighting dirty."

Costia giggled, "Why don't you just ask her and her wife out? I think they're interested. You never know with people until you ask."

Ontari rolled her eyes and took her coffee to the living room for some peace and quiet away from the lovely couple. They always teased her about her crush on the homeowner and the homeowner's wife. She was still trying to find herself after her breakup from Clarke Griffin which happened a year ago. They were still good friends after the amicable break.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke barged into Ontari's office where the young vet was doing paperwork. "Hey, Ontari. I need help."

Ontari hummed without looking up, "What's the problem, Clarke? Did you hit a deer?"

"There are no deer in our city unless you count the zoo," Clarke huffed. "As you know, Octavia moved out months ago to live with Lincoln. Well, Raven basically kicking me out at the end of the month so her girlfriend can move in. I need a place to stay."

Ontari raised her finger, indicating she needed a few moments. Clarke sighed as her ex dialed a number on the office phone. It ran a few times before picking up.

"Hello, Ri," came a cheerful voice. "Is it the shower again? I'll call a real plumber this time."

"It's not the shower, Forest," Ontari laughed. "I was wondering if another person could move into the house. It is a five-bedroom house and well, it's not like Costia and Lexa are really using their individual rooms."

Forest chuckled, "That's what happens when people date, Ri. Anyways, I'll need to meet with the person you have in mind and check references. Oh, I have a quick vet question before I have to go."

"Shoot," Ontari replied.

"My cat normally cuddles with me when I'm home but lately he's been avoiding me," Forest sighed. "I haven't changed the routine or introduce anything new. What should I do?"

Ontari mused, "If you have time today, bring him in and I'll give him a check-up."

"I'll be there in 10," Forest answered before hanging up.

Ontari looked up at Clarke, "Can you wait to meet the homeowner or do you have to get back to the clinic?"

Clarke beamed, "I'm on lunch. I got time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Ontari," Echo called out. "Forest is here to see you."

"Thanks, Echo," Ontari replied as she continued towards the lobby with Clarke following.

Before Ontari saw the cat, she already knew the problem. The scent of eucalyptus was in the air and she recalled Forest smelling like that the other day too.

"Dr. Ontari, meet Chrome," Forest beamed, holding the cat carrier up. "Chrome, say hello to your new vet."

Ontari chuckled, "Well, I don't need to take you to the exam room, sir. Forest, change your lotion. Cats don't like eucalyptus."

It dawned on Forest and she laughed, "Silly me. I completely forgot from all the stress of getting our fostering to adopting paperwork finalized."

"Cool tats," Clarke commented, noticing one on Forest's arm.

"Thanks," Forest grinned. "That's my polyamory tattoo. My wife has a matching one."

"Polyamory?" Clarke asked. "So more than two?"

"Yea, Maya and I just recently broke up with our third," Forest replied. "They got too jealous."

Ontari cleared her throat, "Anyways, Forest this is Clarke Griffin. She's looking to move in pending your approval."

Clarke grinned, "Is your wife Nurse Maya Vie?"

Forest nodded, "You must be the younger Dr. Griffin. Just move right in. No need to deal with references. My wife is the perfect reference anyway."

"So are you looking for a third?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Maya and I haven't talked about it but there is someone I have in mind," Forest answered. "It's all about timing and right now, Maya and I just want children. Plus old Chrome will be going to a cat retirement home soon. We're celebrating his 13th birthday soon."

"That's 68 years," Ontari calculated. "You are an old man, Chrome."

The cat meowed from its carrier and rolled onto his side. He twitched his tail and grumbled.

"We're going," Forest assured the cat. "Thanks for the help, Dr. Ontari Frost. Later!"

"She was interesting," Clarke smirked, looking at Ontari's lovesick face.

Ontari rolled her eyes. "Don't you have to get back to work?"

"The clinic is just next door," Clarke laughed. "But I'll go."


	4. Chapter 4

Ontari got off work early and picked up Chinese on the way home. While driving closer to home, she didn't expect to see Costia walking a man to his car from the house and kissing him before he left. She didn't have the energy to deal with Costia and rounded the block. She ended up in front of Forest's house. She only knew that when there was a knock on her window and saw Forest.

Ontari rolled down the window. "Hi."

"Hey," Forest smiled. "No loitering but I'll turn a blind eye if you come inside."

"Okay," Ontari laughed, grabbing her take out. "I brought Chinese?"

Forest opened the door, "Just what I'm in the mood for. But I also have food delivery on the way."

"What did you order?" Ontari asked as they headed into the house after she locked her car.

"A bit of this and a bit of that," Forest answered vaguely. "Just wanted a bit of everything."

/ - / - /

Ontari was still sitting on Forest's couch when Maya came home. Maya waved hello before planting herself on Forest's lap and started eating from Forest's plate.

"This chicken still tastes good after sitting out for an hour," Maya laughed. "I missed you, love."

"I missed you, too," Forest grinned. "I forced Ontari here to keep me company besides Chrome."

The cat meowed from his designated seat, making them all giggle.

"So how was work?" Forest questioned as she lowered the volume of the TV. "Anything new?"

"Clarke was thanking me for allowing her to move in with Ontari and the others," Maya informed as she piled more food onto the plate. "Oh, I was watching the security camera feed earlier. I think we should tell Lexa about Costia's visitors."

"Before or after the house inspection?" Forest yawned.

"Wait, you two know?" Ontari gasped. "I thought you said those cameras were just for show."

Maya shrugged, "We lied. Also, we can only see who enters and exits."

Ontari shrank in her seat, "Well, it's better you two than me. I don't want to deal with that drama."

Forest cocked her head, "Don't you still have to deal with the aftermath?"

"True," Ontari pouted. "Maybe I'll hide out here until it's over."

Maya giggled, "I wouldn't mind having you here for a while. So how was your day, Forest?"

"I had a mild panic over Chrome and took him to see Ontari, who pointed out that I was at fault with the eucalyptus stress relief oil," Forest regaled. "Then I got indecisively hungry and ordered a lot. Took a swim in the bath before finding Ontari loitering on our curb. And now we're here."

"We'll do our 1-hour yoga session before bed, okay?" Maya beamed at Forest. "And a run in the morning?"

Forest nodded, "Okay. I love exercising with you."

Maya rolled her eyes, "It's the only way you exercise. You're only motivated to chase me."

"Can you two stop being cute?" Ontari huffed, putting more Chinese food on her plate.

Maya grinned and moved to sit beside Ontari, "Maybe it'll help if I sit over here. How was your day, Ri?"

"Good until I found out about Costia's visitors," Ontari informed.

"Well, you don't have to worry about it here," Maya nudged. "Let's get back to Lost Girl. It's a great show to get lost in."


	5. Chapter 5

Ontari slapped Clarke's hand away from the two plates of avocado toast she just made. Beside it was two glasses of POG juice.

"Isn't that for me?" Clarke pouted, hoping to get a quick breakfast.

"It's inspection time!" Ontari hissed. "And those are for Forest and Maya. They'll be here any second now."

"Speak of the devil," Lexa chuckled when the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Costia announced, heading for the door.

Costia returned with Forest and Maya while Clarke slumped on the stool beside Lexa, without breakfast.

"Morning," Ontari greeted the duo as she handed them each a plate.

"Morning," Maya greeted. "And thank you. I know Forest is tired from our run. Aren't you, love?"

Forest nodded with a mouthful of avocado toast. Maya reached over and wiped away the excess avocado.

"So messy," Maya giggled. "Alright, just a quick review of the inspection rules since we have a new roommate. You have the next 20 minutes to hide anything you don't want us to see. We'll be checking the bathrooms and bedrooms for the usual stuff such as cleanliness. Lexa, are you hiding any more strays?"

Lexa blushed, "That was only one time. Did you not see those cute puppy eyes? How is Buster doing anyway?"

"He got adopted," Maya announced. "Forest's sister, Ratu, loved him at first sight."

"Keeps sending pics to the family chat," Forest mumbled as she finished off the toast. "Can we hurry? We have that meeting with Luna soon."

"It won't take long," Maya assured, pecking Forest's cheek. "And don't stress out. They'll like you."

Clarke hummed as Ontari passed her a plate of avocado toast. "Who will? What are you two talking about?"

Forest became too excited to talk so Maya did the explaining. "We finalized our paperwork to foster children a few days ago and our social worker, Luna, has found us some matches. We're meeting them today."

"How wonderful!" Lexa beamed. "That's what I want to do."

Maya giggled, "Thank you, and you should. There are so many children who need a home. Forest, I'm going to start upstairs and you want to come with me?"

Forest nodded before pouting at her juice. Maya rolled her eyes before looking through her running bag and pulled out a silicone lid with a metal reusable straw.

"Come on, dear," Maya urged gently. "The faster we get this done, the earlier we can meet Luna."

/ - / - /

"So how's my room?" Clarke questioned as the duo walked out.

"Passable," Maya answered. "I'd invest in a shower caddy and some cleaning products. You are responsible for your bathroom. Also, don't leave dirty laundry in your closet, it'll stink up the rest of the clothes. Forest, any comments?"

Forest shook her head, "Can I go hug Ontari now?"

"Ontari doesn't like hugs," Clarke frowned. "I dated her long enough to know that."

"But she likes my hugs," Forest sniffled, catching the attention of Ontari coming from her room.

"What's wrong? Did you find a spider in Clarke's room?" Ontari questioned, checking over Forest.

Maya giggled, "Forest's fine, just upset over Clarke saying that you don't like hugs."

"Aw, I like your hugs, Forest," Ontari informed, hugging Forest. "Want to sit on my bed while Maya checks the room?"

"I want more juice," Forest pouted.

Ontari chuckled, "No more juice, Forest. You know I got that from the store and it has too much sugar. I'll let you braid my hair."

"Okay," Forest agreed and hugged Ontari. "Ri!"

Maya smiled, "Be careful, Forest. Ri can't see behind her."

"Well, that's new," Clarke stated. "Never seen her hug anyone except for Roan which was rare."

"Well, you've never been hugged by Forest," Maya pointed out. "She just melts into you and you can feel the love radiate off of her. I love her so much and Ontari is sweet to her. Forest has some self-esteem issues because of her weight and other things but Ontari makes her feel good and helps her with choosing a healthy lifestyle. Although, we can't get her off steaks."

"So Ontari has a crush on your wife," Clarke smirked.

"I know," Maya laughed. "We're waiting for Ontari to get a clue."

/ - / - /

"So I've only been here for about a week but we should get Ontari together with our homeowners," Clarke informed Costia and Lexa.

Lexa laughed, "We would if we could. Ontari hasn't dated since the last girl she was with. Said something about finding herself."

"Even though she looks amazing with them," Costia sighed. "Every blind date we set up for Ontari was a bust. Halfway through the date, Forest or Maya would show up and whisk her away. I still can't believe Ontari hasn't made a move yet."

"There's no way around it," Lexa shook her head. "Even if Forest kissed her, Ontari will run. She thinks she'll be a homewrecker for getting in between them. If you have a better plan, I'm all ears."

Clarke smirked, "Maybe there is a way. I'll need to call in some reinforcements."


	6. Chapter 6

Clarke frowned, "How is it that our friend circle is the same but we'd never met until I moved in, Lexa, Costia?"

The duo in question just shrugged while Raven laughed, "Those two are usually so busy fucking each other to hung out with us cool kids."

"So what is this luncheon about?" Octavia asked as she looked over the menu. "Should we even be having it here? Forest does own the place."

Indra patted the girl's head, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer."

Anya shook her head, "Stop giving your apprentice too many ideas. Besides, we're eating here because Forest gave us the family and friends discount coupon that expires tonight."

"What kind of discount?" Lincoln questioned.

Indra pulled out the coupon and skimmed it, "Buy one meal, get the second free. If in a group, half the meal is free. Must order in an even number."

"There's you, me, and..." Anya counted. "We have a total of eight people. They charge us on the pricier items."

"Back to the topic at hand," Clarke cleared her throat. "So how do we get Ontari together with Maya and Forest?"

Raven looked at Clarke wide-eyed before laughing, "Ontari's not staying single for long if those two have their eyes on her."

Octavia nodded, "I agree with Reyes. Before Harper and Monroe got together, they were sleeping with Maya and Forest until those two got fed up with their pining."

Lincoln chuckled, "Didn't your friends Monty and Jasper get into a foursome with them and that's how Monty and Jasper are now dating each other?"

"Sounds about right," Raven grinned. "Also, Clarke... How come you barely met Forest? I thought Abby said you two knew each other when you guys were younger."

Clarke shrugged, "Forest must not have been that memorable to me plus she didn't seem to remember me."

Indra pursed her lips, "That probably has to do with the car accident a few years back. Forest was driving home when she was deliberately T-boned and her car crashed into a tree. A branch went through the roof of the car but luckily missed Forest. Still, she suffered some memory loss but the worse was losing the baby. It was going to be their first baby but damn..."

Anya shook her head sadly, "We can't do anything about that except show them support."

"So we're not going to plan anything regarding those three and just have lunch?" Clarke questioned.

Lincoln nodded, "Sound about right. Besides, Maya doesn't wait long for what she wants. She's probably already seducing Ontari as we speak."

/ - / Meanwhile in Ontari's office / - /

"Can I take this blindfold off?" Ontari chuckled when Maya helped her to a seat.

"In a bit," Maya giggled as Forest brought the small cake in. "Okay, you can now."

Ontari took the blindfold off and saw the cake. "You two remember my 10th anniversary as a vet but also for opening the pet clinic? Oh, you two, come here."

"It was a very important date," Forest purred into Ontari's hug. "It was the day we met you."

"Running into you was by far one of the best first impressions I've enjoyed making," Maya chuckled, hugging Ontari when Forest was done. "Forest's reaction was one to remember."

Ontari smirked, "I do remember. She called me a very beautiful fish and then we started our fun-filled friendship. Not only that, you helped me get settled into that house you had for rent. 10 long years."

"Can I have some cake now?" Forest pouted, looking at the cake.

Maya pulled away from Ontari to hand Ontari the cake knife. As Ontari cut the cake, Maya took pictures of the mini celebration.

"So how did things go with Luna?" Ontari asked as they settled on the couch with their slice of cake.

"Great," Maya beamed. "Forest fell in love with a set of twin girls. They're so adorable."

Ontari smirked, "Seems like she wasn't the only one."

"Ri?" Forest mumbled before leaning close to Ontari and kissing her.

Ontari froze. 'Forest is kissing me! In front of her wife!' She kissed back even though she didn't mean to but was highly confused when she heard Maya's voice.

"Forest, don't forget to share," Maya informed, moving in close.

Forest broke away from Ontari to peck Maya's cheeks before Maya kissed Ontari. Ontari was shocked by them but she didn't want to stop kissing them.

Maya leaned back, smugly, "Can't believe we waited for 10 years to do that, Forest."

"Tasted sweeter than this cake," Forest grinned, leaning against Ontari. "Will you be our girlfriend, Ri?"

Ontari glanced back and forth at the duo, "I'm not dreaming, am I?"

"Nope," Maya answered before seductively licking cake frosting off her finger. "We're really asking you to be our girlfriend because we're tired of waiting on you pining after us."

"If I say yes, can I get back to kiss either of you?" Ontari questioned, making the duo laugh.

Maya gave Forest a subtle nod and Forest straddled the young veterinarian, kissing her. Ontari didn't hesitate to kiss back anymore, knowing the deal, and because Maya claimed her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

"There's something wrong with Ontari," Clarke pointed out after dinner, one day. "She's extra happy and didn't do anything when I drank the last of the OJ."

"That's 'cause she's on Cloud 9," Costia giggled. "She got like that when she started dating the last person she crushed on."

Lexa sighed, "What's worse is that she won't tell us anything until she gets into her first argument with whoever it is she's seeing."

Clarke frowned, "So we can't confirm if it's Forest and Maya? This is going to kill me."

"No, it won't," Lexa grinned. "Besides, it's been a while since Ontari was this lovesick happy. We should enjoy it while we can before she goes back to being all moody."

"Did you guys notice that hickey on her neck?" Costia smirked. "She's definitely getting some."

Lexa chuckled, "I noticed but did you notice the ones on her stomach when her shirt lifted earlier when she reached for her mug in the cabinet? It's literally all over her abs."

"At least, she's happy," Clarke sighed. "I couldn't keep her happy."

Costia and Lexa stared at each for a moment before exclaiming, "YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON ONTARI DATED?!"

"Yep," Clarke confirmed. "We had fun but I guess she was looking for more than what I had to offer. Well, I'm heading to bed. Ciao."

/ - / - /

Lexa held Costia in her arms as they snuggled in bed. "So Costia, what do you think of Clarke?"

"She's gorgeous," Costia giggled. "Very outgoing and a bit brash. Major bisexual vibes. You want her?"

"Do you?" Lexa questioned.

Costia hummed, "I'm in if you're in."

Lexa pressed a kiss to Costia's nape, "You're amazing. Oh, how are those meeting with your art models? I hate the idea of you spending so much time with them but I know it's for your art."

"I, sadly, fired another one," Costia laughed. "They thought me pecking their cheeks meant it was okay for them to court me. Devon was really hot but I'm sticking to either gay male models or married models."

"Do you have enough for your showcase next month?" Lexa yawned. "You needed 20 pieces right?"

Costia turned around and pressed close to Lexa. "I got my 20 pieces but now I need you, if you're up for it."

"Always," Lexa smirked and kissed Costia.


	8. Chapter 8

Ontari just arrived home from a quick donut run because it was the 3rd of the month, which meant Rent Day. She got the donuts in hopes of making Forest and Maya stay longer but to also quiet her housemates. She had just set the box of donuts on the counter when the doorbell rang obnoxiously.

"Is that Maya and Forest?" Lexa mumbled as she and Costia came downstairs. "Sure are noisy this morning."

Ontari zoomed pasted them and answered the door. She opened the door and smiled upon Forest and Maya before noticing two identical twin girls standing before them, both hugging what looked like Plague Doctor plushies. She crouched down to the children's eye level.

"Hi there," Ontari greeted. "I'm Ontari. Who are you?"

Immediately, one of the girls moved to hide behind Forest's and Maya's legs while the other puffed up. "Hello. I am Storm. That is my sister, Ainsley."

Forest giggled and picked Storm up. "So adorable, little one."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You find them cute even when they're not trying to be. Anyways, may we come in?"

Ontari moved aside and held the door wider, "Please do. I have fresh donuts in the kitchen and it's not the regular kind. We'd better hurry before Clarke gets her hands on them."

"Get my hands on what?" Clarke yawned, also heading to the kitchen.

Fortunately, Costia and Lexa hadn't touched the box of donuts yet. Ontari grabbed it and offered it to their guests.

"Maya!" Forest squealed in delight, staring at the box design. "Mochi donuts!"

Maya reached over, taking Forest's hand. "Only eight bites, love. Any more and you'll have to run an extra 20 minutes per extra bite."

"Okay," Forest pouted but she knew she didn't want to do extra running. "Can I have POG juice with my donut?"

"Too much sugar and we ran out yesterday," Ontari informed Forest as she divided the mochi donut pieces onto plates for everyone. "How about some milk?"

"That would be great, Ri," Maya beamed. "The little one's could use some help in the growth department. They're a bit close on the malnourished side."

Clarke coughed, "So are you going to introduce us or what?"

Forest tilted her head, "But you are not that important to me?"

Maya laughed at Forest's statement and squeezed her wife's hand. "Don't be rude, love. The one on Forest's lap is Storm Charlie and this little one with me is Ainsley Kenzie. Luna knew we would love them."

"Mine," Forest beamed, hugging Storm.

"Mama, no," Storm grumbled. "Too tight!"

"Forest..." Maya sighed as Forest loosen her hold. "They're not going anywhere."

Forest gasped, "You mean it?!"

Ontari grinned as she passed out the plates of mochi donut pieces. "Congrats on adopting."

"It's in the process," Maya chuckled. "A very long process but it's worth it. These two are such clever little mischievous angels."

"Mischievous angels?" Clarke frowned. "I don't think those words belong next to each other."

"I sense a story." Costia beamed. "Do tell. How did you come across these two?"

Forest huffed, "Rent first, story after."

Maya nodded, "This is a business visit."

Ontari sighed as she passed out cups of milk to the Tsing-Vie family before pulling out her phone. "How much for the month?"

"$750 each," Forest informed. "And Clarke owes each of you $125 for the last two weeks of rent. However, that is for the four of you to decide."

"Clarke, I take cash," Ontari smirked, popping a donut piece into her mouth. "I need it soon."

Clarke huffed, "What for?"

Ontari rolled her eyes, "I have a date this weekend and need the money for some gifts."

"So you won't be home this weekend?" Lexa questioned as she tapped away on her phone.

"Who knows," Ontari smirked. "Did it go through yet, Maya?"

"So which pay app?" Clarke asked. "I have Venmo, Pay Pal, and Apple Pay."

"Venmo, please," Maya answered. "It's quicker for us. Plus we hate dealing with checks. Also, Forest doesn't trust Apple products. Ontari, I got yours."

"Storytime?" Costia grinned as Maya's phone dinged with a notification.

"Alright, storytime," Maya confirmed, setting her phone aside.

/ - / Flashback / - /

"Forest, Maya," Luna greeted upon seeing her favorite couple arrive. "Welcome to the Adoption Fair. I'm guessing you aren't trying to lose your wife."

Maya shrugged but continued to hold Forest's hand, "Let's be very honest here, Luna. We both know Forest can escape any time she wants."

Luna giggled, "Very true. Anyways, this is a closed invite-only event. We got the toddlers over there and the teens like to hang out over there. Then it's every age in between. We have security guards but your bodyguards are more than welcome to help. We'll be having lunch in a bit but I see Forest came prepared."

Maya shook her head, smiling, "Yes, my oddball of a wife decided to pack several lunches and snacks."

"I stress-eat," Forest huffed.

"I know, love, but there's no need to stress," Maya assured. "Let's take a look?"

Forest pouted, "I'd be less stressed if Ontari or Chrome was with us."

Luna patted Forest's shoulder, "You got this, Forest. Now go introduce yourself to some kids."

"This is so weird," Forest commented following Maya towards the group of milling teenagers.

/ - / - /

Evan and the other teens were surprised when the couple walked over and laid out their picnic gear in the middle of the group. They blatantly ignored the teenagers around them as they pulled food containers out of the backpack.

"Did you bring the wine, dear?" the tall thin one asked. "I don't think I can handle this Adoption Fair without some."

"I got Stella Rosa Pink for you and Four Roses for me," the chubby one answered. "Do you want your salad first or pasta?"

Evan watched Penny approach the duo and take a seat on the picnic blanket. "I'm Penny. 15. All of that looks good."

"Have some, Penny," the tall thin one beamed. "I'm Maya and that's my wife, Forest. Darling, salad first."

"Can I really?" Penny questioned, staring at the container.

Forest grinned as she brought out a bag of utensils, "Of course. I made plenty for about a dozen people. However, you can't have any of the alcohol."

Penny giggled, "Obviously not. So how come you two are hanging out with us and not trying to find a younger child?"

Maya shrugged, "Maybe we don't want a younger child? We were teens once and I think we can handle most of you. Besides, I don't think you can handle us as your parents."

"I'll give it a try," Penny smirked. "Bet you two couldn't last a week with me."

Forest yawned as she handed a sheet of paper over, "Can you work with this?"

Penny scanned the sheet of paper and looked back up at the two, "Your work schedule leaves lots of room to oversee my progress."

"Oversee? More like bonding," Maya laughed. "Forest has a more flexible schedule so you'll deal with her often. We are offering you a home and a loving family. We know we have to prove ourselves to you but you have to also do the same. We're not here for the money since we have more than enough. We're here to create our chosen family since my wife and I can't have children. Teenagers are close to being adults but they still need a strong support system. Plus we're giving all of you a choice to decide for yourself. We're strict but fair and if your birth parents are still around, we'll let you keep in contact. All we want is for you to be happy and feel safe being who you are around us."

Penny chuckled, "Did you rehearse that?"

Forest hummed, "Nope. Now eat and praise my cooking."

Maya giggled, "Aw honey, don't torture the kid yet. Anyways, what do you want to do after the Adoption Fair? It ends at 4 p.m."

"That's enough time to go to the nearest bookstore and find something to read," Forest grinned. "What erotica should we read?"

They heard Penny choke and Forest handed her a cup of iced lemonade. "You're joking, right?"

"We may jest but I am a nurse," Maya smiled. "I know how to keep the body healthy and sex is good as long as you're safe and communicating your needs. It's silly how people get flustered from talking about it when it's a natural thing in life."

Forest gasped, "Maya, look! Twins!"

Maya rolled her eyes, "So excitable. They are cute but it seems some other couple has their eyes on them."

"Boo," Forest pouted. "I always dreamed of having twins or even triplets. I guess I'll have to put that in the box of broken dreams."

"Not just yet, dear," Maya informed. "The girls are headed our way. Penny, is it just me, or do they look frightened?"

"Definitely frightened," Penny confirmed and gestured at the other teens.

As soon as the twins walked past the teens hanging out around the edge of the group, they moved into a defense form. The couple following the girls seemed slightly put off by the teenagers and walked off. Penny got up and navigated her way to the girls.

"Hey, little ones," Penny spoke softly. "You're safe here. Are you hungry? My new friends brought some yummy food and drink to share with us."

The girls followed Penny back to the little picnic area. They sat close to each other but far from those on the picnic blanket. Forest smiled kindly and brought out a box containing mac & cheese, letting Penny coax them into eating.

After a while, Forest had to answer a phone call and left for some privacy. One of the twins noticed something drop as Forest walked off and went to pick it up. She ran back to her sister to show off what she found.

"Charlie, look!" The girl beamed. "It's a birdy."

Charlie took the birdy in her hand and squeezed it. "Squishy, Ainsley. Squishy birdy."

Maya glanced back to see how far her wife walked and sighed, "Looks like I have to get a few more of those."

Penny snickered, "A Plague Doctor bird keychain. That's cute."

"It relaxes my wife and keeps her happy," Maya pointed out. "She's such a kid sometimes but I think that's the only thing that keeps me young. We're always having fun together."

"And you would make the time to have fun with me?" Penny asked.

"Of course, Penny," Maya replied. "All of you deserve to feel that happiness from having fun. My wife and I will take care of you and any other child we decide to adopt or foster. We're hoping that you just take a chance on us as we do the same for you."

Evan heard enough and stormed over. "I've heard that speech made before, many times by the people who wanted to adopt me when I was younger. They always failed. How do I and all the others know you and your wife won't either?"

"You don't," Forest answered, coming back. "It's a risk that we all take to find the people we belong with. But you all heard our offer and it's still up to you to decide whether or not to grab some joy. Maya, I lost my keychain."

"The twins have it," Maya gestures to the playing girls. "It fell off when you left to answer the call. How important was it?"

"Shipment delay on my supplies for the dispensary," Forest sighed. "Which reminds me, I need more candy edibles."

Maya nodded, "We'll get it on the way home."

Forest sat back down and watched the twins for a bit before looking through her backpack. After a few minutes of searching, she produced two 7" plushies.

"I knew I brought them," Forest beamed and slowly garnered the children's attention. "How about a trade, little ones? These two for that keychain."

The girls looked at each other before dropping the keychain and grabbing the plushies. They squealed at the softness and squishiness of their new toys.

"Please tell me that isn't alcohol," Luna sighed, checking up on her favorite couple.

Forest stashed the bottles back into her backpack and coughed, "What alcohol? I have juice boxes and a thermos of iced lemonade. Would you like a cup or a box?"

Luna chuckled, "Give me a sip of wine, ladies, and some of your lunch. Just saying, we got catering from a pizza place and I'd much rather have what you're eating."

"So... you're not going to report us?" Maya mused as Luna sat down.

"Not as long as you share the goods and fill out this form," Luna chuckled, handing over a slip of paper before going through the backpack. "Just write down the names of the children you're interested in possibly adopting. You know I will do my best to get you the best match."

Forest grinned, "Well, I want Penny and Evan. Plus these adorable little devils."

Luna hummed, opening a container of Salisbury steak, "That's a lot to take on but then again, I've seen your house and your finances. I swear, Forest could support all four without your income, Maya."

Maya swatted Luna gently. "I'm the only one who can brag about my wife and we're counting on you to make certain dreams come true."

"I got it," Luna laughed. "Thanks for the good eats and a break from my coworkers. It gets tiring to be around them sometimes."

Forest stretched and curled against Maya, using Maya's lap as a pillow. "It feels nice out here."

Maya chuckled and rubbed Forest's shoulder, "Is it naptime? Are you sleepy?"

"Shh," Forest shushed. "I'm napping."

The twins crawled over to Forest and rested against her. Maya giggled and handed her phone over to Luna, whispering to her to take a few photos. Luna obliged and encouraged Penny to join in.

By the time the event was over, Forest and Maya were confident that they were going to get who they wanted in the end. Forest had coaxed all the teenagers into a game of Capture the Flag against the adults which the social workers and volunteers were impressed by and may have won Evan over a bit.

/ - / End Flashback / - /

"So Luna's working her magic to get the teens for you?" Lexa smirked, finishing her plate of mochi donut pieces. "Also, Ontari, these were amazing."

"Mom, eat!" Storm huffed, holding her arm out towards Maya.

Maya giggled and ate from her little girl's hand. "Carefully, love. I might eat you."

Storm buried herself against Forest. "Mama!"

Forest chuckled and held Storm. "Shall we get going?"

"Of course," Maya agreed, standing up. "I have to get ready for work. Good day, ladies, and Ontari, thanks for the snack."


	9. Chapter 9

Ontari waited until after Clarke and Lexa left to talk to Costia, who was working in the spare room. She knocked before entering and found Costia trying to rearrange the painted canvases.

"Hey, Ontari," Costia beamed. "Aren't you supposed to be heading into work?"

"Yeah, but there's something we need to discuss," Ontari replied. "Roughly three weeks ago, I came home slightly early and saw you walking a guy out of the house. Are you cheating on Lexa?"

Costia burst out laughing, "Oh goodness, no. I would never hurt Lexa in any way. That guy was an art model from the nearby college. Forest helped me reach out to the art professors there so I could get some models. Come here and look at the art."

Ontari nodded and walked closer to Costia. Costia beamed and showed her what was going into her showcase, explaining a few.

"So we good here?" Costia questioned. "Plus Lexa knows all about the models showing up here and so does Forest and Maya."

"But they..." Ontari frowned. "They were messing with me."

Costia giggled, "Maybe. Now get to work. I don't think Dr. Nichols is ready to work without you there."

Ontari sighed, "The last time I took a sick day was one of the worse days had to deal with after. Costia, we're cool, right?"

"Yeah, and I'm telling this silly story to Lexa later," Costia smirked. "Be prepared to be teased."

"Whatever," Ontari huffed before going.

/ - / - /

Maya and Dr. Lorelei Tsing had returned from lunch and barely clocked in when a frantic teenager came in.

"I need help!" She cried at the reception desk. "Please! He's hurt bad."

Maya recognized her. "Penny? Slow down."

Penny nodded, "It's Evan. He's hurt. I managed to get him to the bench outside but he's bleeding and unconscious."

"Maya, call Luna and then Forest," Dr. Tsing ordered. "Someone gets me a bed and a young one, let's go."

Maya pulled out her phone and called Luna while Dr. Tsing followed Penny out to where she had left Evan with Nathan pushing a bed behind them. Luna answered quickly and informed her that she would be there as soon as possible and for Maya to stay with the teens until further notice. Maya was calling Forest when they brought Evan in and she pulled Penny to her as they took Evan to the back for a thorough examination.

"Is he going to be okay, Maya?" Penny sniffled.

"Dr. Tsing is the best, Penny," Maya assured as the line picked up.

"Hi, Maya!" came Forest's joyful voice. "If you're calling about dinner, I'm not telling you what it is."

"Forest," Maya stated sternly and she could tell that Forest was tuned in. "I need you to come to the clinic. Bring the girls and some games or coloring books. I'll explain once you get here, love. Have Tracer or Richard drive you here, okay?"

"Okay," Forest replied. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you, too, Forest," Maya smiled before ending the call and turning her attention back to Penny. "Come on, little one. You can stay in my office while we wait for Luna and news about Evan."

Penny looked up at Maya, "You'll stay with me, right?"

Maya nodded and stroke Penny's hair, "I will but I also have to work so I'll be on the computer. The door will be open in case my fellow nurses need me. Is that okay?"

Penny nodded and followed Maya to her office.

/ - / - /

"Maya, I'm here," Forest whispered as she peeked into Maya's office.

Maya giggled, "Why are you whispering?"

Forest walked in with the twins sleeping in her arms. "Help me. It's hard to carry both of them."

"Why didn't you get Tracer to help?" Maya questioned, getting up and taking Storm from her. "Let's set them on the couch. Penny, there's a few blankets in that dresser over there. Can you grab one for us?"

"Yes, ma'am," Penny acknowledged, getting the blanket.

"They haven't let go of the plushies you gave them," Maya noted.

Forest smiled, "They really haven't plus Tracer was parking the car and bringing in the supplies. Why is Penny here and with dried blood on her clothes?"

After getting the twins settled on the couch, Maya had Forest sit at her desk and explained. Forest went and hugged Penny.

"It's gonna be okay, Penny," Forest assured. "Evan's in good hands. My mama is the best doctor I know."

"Dr. Tsing is your mom?" Penny coughed in surprise.

"I sure am," Dr. Tsing confirmed, walking in. "Evan's fine. Light concussion, some bruised ribs, and a broken arm. He'll need to stay overnight for observation and I'm going to assume you're staying, Maya?"

"Yes, mama," Maya smiled. "I want to make sure he's okay. I want him to know that Forest and I are here for him."

Dr. Tsing nodded, "So he's the one, along with this girl. I can't believe you two want teenagers right off the bat but just so you know, I support every decision you make. Forest, take Penny to get new clothes after speaking with Luna. Did Luna get here yet?"

"Not yet," Maya replied. "I'll call again and see where she's at."

"Can't I just dress her in scrubs?" Forest pouted.

Dr. Tsing glared at Forest, "You want to put my granddaughter in scrubs?"

Forest hid against Maya, "I surrender, mama."

"That's what I thought," Dr. Tsing huffed before walking over to the twins. "Storm and Ainsley, right? So adorable when they're sleeping."

"Luna's stuck in traffic according to her text," Maya informed. "She said that Forest can take Penny shopping for a new set of clothes but be quick. I have work to do and I can't watch the twins at the same time. Mama, I'll introduce you to the twins once they're up from their nap."

/ - / - /

"Pick whatever you like, Penny," Forest grinned when they arrived at the nearby clothing store. "But if I find it ugly, you'll have to find something else."

"Anything I want?" Penny asked.

Forest nodded, "Anything you want. I'll be waiting for the accessories if you need me."

Before Forest could walk away, Penny gripped Forest's arm. "Will you with me?"

"Okay," Forest smiled. "But just to let you know, I don't have a great fashion sense like Maya. I like T-shirts, tank tops, pants, and shorts. Basically, comfortable clothes in dark colors."

"I can work with that," Penny smiled. "Can we get some stuff for Evan?"

"Of course," Forest beamed.

/ - / - /

Ontari walked over to the clinic because they had a vending machine and she needed a snack. She was surprised to find Maya, Forest, and the children surrounding the vending machine.

"Are you sure you want to feed them chips?" Maya sighed as she swiped her card through.

"No, those are for me," Forest grinned, pushing the button for Lays. "Salty goodness."

Maya sighed again, pushing more buttons. "Just so you know, you're still in charge of the bills."

Forest grabbed her chips from the drop area of the vending machine and beamed, "I know. I'm an accountant. Penny, get whatever you want but leave room for dinner."

"Really?" Penny beamed, looking at the selections.

"So this is the teenage girl you two are trying to adopt," Ontari chuckled, reaching between and pushing the button for Hot Cheetos and the one for a soda. "Thanks for the snacks."

"Ontari," Maya laughed. "Is it that time already? I thought you closed the pet clinic already."

Ontari grinned, "I did but I have to stay since I have some pets under observation and my employees bailed."

Forest hugged Ontari, "You have time to join us for dinner?"

"Sure," Ontari smiled. "I can watch the animals on my phone for a bit. So what are we having?"

"Forest is ordering from her restaurant," Maya informed. "And this is Penny. We're just getting snacks before we sit down with Luna for a long talk."

"Hi," Penny said shyly.

"I'm Dr. Ontari Frost, a veterinarian," Ontari smiled at the girl. "Forest, let go so I can grab my snack."

"Kiss me first," Forest purred, squeezing Ontari tighter.

Maya giggled, "Better pay the fine, Ri. You know she won't let go."

Ontari chuckled and kissed Forest. "Did you want a kiss too, Maya?"

Maya rolled her eyes as she grabbed the snacks from the drop area. "Maybe later, Ri. Storm, Ainsley, here are your juice boxes. Penny, pick something before I end the transaction."

"Okay," Penny acknowledged while glancing at Forest and Ontari as she made her selections.

Maya gathered up the remaining snacks into her bag after passing a few out. "Come on, back to my office. Ri, come along."

"Mummy, up!" Ainsley shouted, holding her arms up at Ontari. "Mummy!"

Ontari smirked and picked up the little girl, "I think she's conspiring something. I'm your mummy, huh?"

Ainsley rested her head against Ontari's shoulder as Ontari carried her back to Maya's office. "My mummy."

"So are you three together?" Penny asked, watching the three adults.

Maya hummed, "It's like this. Forest and I are married and we're both dating Ontari. It's a polyamorous relationship. Ri, you're not jealous that Forest and I spend so much time together, do you?"

Ontari mused, "Not at all. You two are married and I love our weekends together. Also, we do alternate partner lunch together on Wednesday so I get enough time with each of them. You curious?"

"Kind of," Penny answered. "I mostly see monogamous couples at school."

"Well, if you get these two as your moms, you can ask them all about it," Ontari smirked. "They'll spoil you rotten with love."

"Anyways, we need to catch you up on the situation," Forest beamed, pushing Ontari into Maya's office. "Luna, we're back. We found a wandering vet."

Luna smiled, "Ah, the elusive Frost Queen, we finally meet. Come sit. We have a lot to discuss."

Ontari chuckled, "What did I walk into?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, kid," Maya smiled as Evan slowly woke up. "Take it easy. You got quite a beating."

"Penny?" Evan rasped.

Maya patted his head. "She's safe and went home for the night. Luna's here but you can talk to her much later."

Evan slowly nodded and drifted back to sleep. Maya sighed and checked on Luna, who was sleeping in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs. She made sure the blanket wrapped around Luna since it tended to get cold from the AC before heading back to her office.

Maya was glad that she had some special privileges which was a very cushy office space. She slipped quietly into her office. The twins were asleep on the couch and Forest had set up some sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows on the ground. Her wife was asleep by the couch while Ontari was settling in beside Forest.

"Hey, Maya," Ontari yawned. "One of my staff came back and is taking care of the observation so I can get some shut-eye. Ready for our sleepover?"

Maya chuckled softly as she locked the door and made herself comfortable. "I can't believe you want to stay after that conversation before and during dinner."

Ontari pulled Maya close when Maya joined the makeshift pile of warmth. "It took me 10 years to get you and Forest. You two can't chase me off that easily. Now, rest."

/ - / - /

"Long story short, kid," Luna sighed. "The foster guardian at the group home is rather tired of you which means you're going home with Maya and Forest."

"With them?" Evan gaped. "But..."

"No buts, Evan," Maya smiled, ruffling his hair. "Forest will get a room ready on the ground floor just for your recovery period. After that, you can choose one of the empty rooms upstairs."

"I heard my name," Forest grinned, waking in with breakfast. "Breakfast burritos? The girls are loving it."

"Who is watching them?" Maya frowned.

"Ontari is," Forest answered, handing Maya a burrito. "Vegan breakfast burrito for you, love."

"Thank you," Maya sighed before pecking Forest's cheek. "Did you make these yourself?"

Forest nodded, "I did and I checked in with the restaurant staff. They were happy to see me."

Maya chuckled, "You bring so much joy. Anyways, I need you to prepare the guestroom near the kitchen for Evan."

"Yes, dear," Forest beamed. "When is he being discharged?"

"Tomorrow," Maya answered. "Pending mama's review."

"Do I have a choice?" Evan questioned.

Luna shook her head, "No and normally, you wouldn't get this chance to be with a foster family. I had to pull a lot of strings to ensure you were going home to a safe environment. You're going to miss some school days but Forest will catch you up."

Evan looked at Forest, "You teach?"

Forest shrugged. "I'm a jack of all trades. Oh, Evan is coming home on Chrome's birthday. I hope Chrome doesn't get too upset."

Maya giggled and hugged Forest, "I'm sure he won't. That cat is too lovable."


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you guys going to stop staring at me?" Ontari questioned as she sat down for breakfast.

"We just want to know who you have been hooking up with," Costia smirked. "So who are you spending the weekend with?"

"None of your business," Ontari answered after sipping her coffee. "How about you three celebrate the fact that I'll be gone until Monday and fuck each other? The intense eye-fucking you give each other is killing me."

Clarke scoffed, "Good one, Ontari. Those two are well on their way to get married and I'm not a homewrecker."

Ontari hummed, "Didn't say you were. I was just saying you should join them since you have been in a dry spell after we broke up."

"I am not in a dry spell!" Clarke protested.

"She doth protest too much," Lexa chuckled. "Didn't Ray and O set you up on a blind date tonight?"

Clarke frowned, "Yes but I'd rather stay home and chill."

Costia grinned. "Well, text us when we should come to rescue you and you can help me with my gallery showing. I got the perfect space but I'm not sure how to order my art to bring it out in the best way possible. Ontari told me you were an art therapist so you know about art."

"I think I might have to," Clarke laughed. "Anyways, Ontari, tell us where you're going."

Ontari smirked. "Just somewhere you three aren't. Now, I'm going to finish my breakfast and head to work."

Lexa sighed, "And there she goes, ignoring us. We'll find out eventually."

/ - / - /

"Happy birthday, baby boy," Forest cooed at Chrome. "How are you today?"

Chrome meowed and waited patiently for Forest to feed him the salmon pate. Maya giggled and petted the cat as Forest mixed some freshly cooked crab meat to the pate. It was his 13th birthday and Maya knew her wife enjoyed spoiling their cat.

"Here you go, my favorite little boy," Forest beamed, setting the food plate down. "Eat up, buddy. You're going in for nice relaxing grooming with your favorite groomer and then nap in the best sunlit spot in the house while I make your birthday cake."

"He'll love it," Maya grinned, pecking Forest's cheek. "The people from the cat retirement home is ready for him when you're ready to take him over there within the next two weeks."

Forest sniffled, "I kind of don't want to."

Maya hugged Forest. "I know, love, but we got children now. We can visit Chrome when we want to."

"Okay," Forest sighed. "Just this last birthday together and a few more photos. My little old fur baby."

Maya smirked, "Go make breakfast for us but after you wash your hands, please. Don't forget that I'm bringing Evan home today too."

"I won't," Forest grinned, washing her hands.

/ - / - /

Evan walked around the house, following Chrome, while Forest was napping with the twins. The cat was old but still nimble enough to give him the grand tour of the place. Maya and Ontari were tucked away at the kitchen nook.

"So it's your birthday," Evan chuckled. "You're a pretty lucky cat. I've never celebrated my birthday before. Then again, there was no reason to. I'll be 18 years old in November."

Chrome looked up at the human boy and meowed before rubbing against his leg. The cat circled the kid and bounded off towards a room. Evan trailed after and found shelves full of books. The grey cat stood regally on a shelf, pawing at a small journal that seemed out of place within its selection.

Evan pulled out the notebook and opened it to the bookmarked area. He read the passage there.

_June XX, XXXX_

_My love, Forest, is depressed again. The cycle never stops. I know it has to do with the baby we lost. She didn't want to get pregnant in the first place but she did it for me and with time she wanted it for herself. I supported her as she did when I had surgery to prevent ovarian cancer. It is hard knowing that today would have been the due date for our little one. I wish I could kiss the pain away. I am dragging Forest out to lunch with Ontari. That usually makes her feel better and we're taking Chrome with us. He's such a good boy. Now that I think about it, Chrome didn't want Forest to leave that day. Maybe I should have listened to his worried meows. One day, I'll bring up adoption. I bet Chrome would have a field day over that. He has the final say for being our first child even if he is a cat._

Evan closed the notebook and put it back. "You want me to take care of them?"

Chrome meowed and it looked like he nodded before leaping down. The cat didn't look back as he left the room to curl atop Forest's stomach which was his favorite napping spot on his human.

/ - / - /

Maya found Forest in tears the next morning, cradling Chrome. He had passed away during the night. She sat down next ro her crying wife.

"Chrome was an old man," Maya sighed, leaning against Forest. "Our fluffy little old man."

"He had a good life," Forest sniffled. "I suspect he was a Jellicle cat with the way he sauntered about."

Maya smiled sadly, "It was his time."

Forest glanced over. "Do you think Ontari would mind cremating him?"

"I don't mind," Ontari answered joining them and sitting on Forest's other side. "I got a friend who will take the cremated ash and turn it into a beautiful glass crystal. They got a website but I can call in a favor."

"I think I'll like that," Forest sniffed. "I miss him so much."

Maya hugged Forest. "I miss Chrome too. Enough tears, love. You know Chrome liked it when you were happy."

Forest nodded. "He's in a better place now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to the website hinted in the chapter:  
> https://www.spiritpieces.com


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey guys, isn't that Ontari's car in the driveway?" Clarke pointed out as Lexa drove them closer to Forest's and Maya's place.

Costia frowned, "Looks like it. Lexa, park nearby so we can see."

"Yes, ma'am," Lexa chuckled as she passed the house and did a U-turn at the stop.

Lexa parked them across the street a few houses down and the trio watched the scene unfold that morning.

Ontari walked out of the house with a pet carrier with Forest shuffling behind her. Maya trailed after to drag her wife back into the house after a few words with Ontari. Ontari sighed before getting into her car and driving to the clinic, not noticing that she was being followed.

/ - / - /

"Morning boss," Echo greeted when Ontari walked through the back door. "I thought you were taking the weekend off."

"I am," Ontari sighed. "The family cat died and I need to get Chrome cremated."

"Oh," Echo acknowledged. "Forest loved that cat. Here, I'll take care of it. Are we also calling Roan to work his glass blowing magic?"

Ontari smiled sadly setting the pet carrier on the table, "We are but later. I need this cat cremated alone and fast. I'll be by to pick up the ashes later. I have comfort food to buy and a girl to comfort."

Echo nodded, "Go get your girls. You know the staff is sworn to secrecy. I'll catch you later, boss."

/ - / - /

"So we're stalking now?" Lexa questioned as she carefully followed behind Ontari's car.

"Yep," Clarke answered. "Hopefully, she doesn't notice."

"Doesn't seem like she has," Costia added. "Midnight. That's Forest's restaurant. She's heading toward the valet service."

Lexa pulled into a nearby parking spot so they could observe. Ontari pulled up to the valet area and said something to the valet. The valet disappeared inside the restaurant and came back with two bags of takeout and someone followed behind with the drinks. Upon getting the food set in the car, Ontari tipped them and drove off. The trio followed Ontari back to the place of origin, the Tsing-Vie home.

"What do you think is going on?" Costia mused. "Why so much food?"

Lexa hummed, "Forest and Maya are in the process of adopting twins. They're probably just hungry."

"There were six drinks," Clarke pointed out. "Why would they need six drinks?"

Before any answer came, there was a knock on the passenger side window. There was a short woman who frowned at them. Costia pushed the button for the window.

"Uh... hi?" Costia smiled nervously.

"No loitering," the woman stated. "Get going before I call the cops."

"We're tenets of Forest and Maya," Lexa stated.

"Yea, I know," the short woman scoffed. "I'm her bodyguard. Move along before I call the cops. Lexa. Costia. Clarke."

Clarke coughed, "We should go."

"Right, leaving," Lexa agreed, starting the engine up.

/ - / - /

Ontari brought the food in and set everything on the island counter before finding Forest and hugging her girlfriend. "Echo's taking care of the cremation and I'll call Roan later. Did you and Maya pick out a nice design?"

"There were so many," Forest sniffed. "I couldn't chose."

Maya chuckled from beside them. "We narrowed it down to a few and we technically can pay for all of it so yea... Roan's going to be busy. Good for his business though."

"That's true," Ontari grinned, pecking Forest's tear-stained cheeks. "Come on, let's have breakfast."

"I still have to cook her steak," Maya sighed, rubbing Forest's hand. "To the kitchen before the kids end up eating everything."

Ontari scoffed, "It's a weekend. Why would they be up?"

"Have you ever smelt such deliciousness?" Forest pouted. "My restaurant makes amazing food!"

"Oh," Ontari smirked. "I thought that was just your cooking."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Mock her restaurant again and you'll be on the couch for the remainder of your weekend here. Now, move. We're going to the kitchen."

"Mama! Hungry!" the trio heard Strom shout from the kitchen before Ainsley joined in, which woke Evan up.

Maya sighed again. "Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

Forest bubbled as she waited for Maya to bring the medium-rare steak over, fresh from the hot pan.

Ontari studied Forest before asking, "Is she high?"

Maya hummed as she carefully transferred the steak onto Forest's plate. "If you must know, Ri, she is. She needed something to help her through today."

"And what about you?" Ontari questioned.

"I just need her to be okay," Maya sighed, rubbing her wife's back. "Ri, when the accident happened a few years back, I thought I lost her, and being completely honest here, I kind of used you as an excuse to get Forest out of the house."

Ontari smiled, "Well, I'm happy to be of service and glad we're together."

Maya smiled back at Ontari, "It would have been earlier if it weren't for the accident. I was mostly checking to see if she was still attracted to you and me."

"Maya?" Forest looked up, her eyes slightly red. "Yum yums?"

Maya giggled, "It's in front of you but Ri will feed you. I have to get the children settled in first."

Forest nodded slightly and returned to staring at her plate of food. Ontari smirked and slid in next to Forest before she started cutting the steak. She noticed how seductively slow Forest licked her lips before turning to face her.

"Here comes the airplane," Ontari grinned, bringing the fork with a slice of steak up.

Forest immediately frowned, "No jokes."

"Sorry," Ontari apologized with a peck to Forest's cheek. "Say ahh?"

"Ahh." Forest opened wide enough for Ontari to feed her before moaning. "Ish so perfect."

Maya giggled as she checked on the twins who were working together on their fried chicken and waffles. "Do you like your breakfast, girls?"

Storm beamed, "Yes, mom!"

Ainsley shyly looked up, "Can I have mama's food too?"

"Just a little bit of it," Maya answered, picking up a set of utensils. "Mama loves her steak and eggs."

"Me too?" Storm blinked innocently.

Ontari shook her head, clearly amused. "We have our hands full with these two, don't we?"

"Don't forget to add Forest," Maya laughed. "She's the one we have to watch out for."

"What about me?" Evan huffed, wanting to be included.

Maya grinned at him, "Well if the adoption is successful, you'll be the man of this house and the best older brother to the little devil angels. Now eat up, you're still a growing boy."

"Yes, mom," Evan grinned. "I think I can get used to that."

/ - / - /

"So we just crash their weekend?" Lexa frowned. "Do you two realize how insane that is? Plus this will ruin our relationship with the Tsing-Vies. They might consider kicking us out."

"Psh, Forest and Maya are too nice," Costia pointed out.

"Plus, they'll miss our rent," Clarke added.

Lexa shook her head at them, "Forest has a majority share and is next in line to take over Mt. Weather Tech. Not only that, she owns several other successful businesses and rents two other homes besides this one. They don't need our rent money. You two really need to do research on Forest's background."

Costia grinned, "That's just Forest. What about Maya?"

"Maya is the Head Nurse at Little Polis Clinic," Lexa sighed. "But she is also a travel nurse which means she can leave the clinic whenever she pleases and can still have a job with them. That's because her mother-in-law, Dr. Tsing, is in charge of the clinic."

Clarke blinked with realization, "That explains why they have lunch together so frequently and why my mother keeps asking me to lunch. My mother is jealous of those two."

Costia giggled, "Maybe you should have lunch with your mother, Clarke. Plus I hear Forest brings them lunch and they have a picnic at a park near the clinic. Now that's a perfect mother-daughter relationship."

"Okay, that's it," Clarke huffed before declaring. "We're going over there and see if they're dating!"

/ - / - /

"Why do you guys have a large room with a fountain in the guesthouse?" Penny asked when they stopped during the house tour.

"Babe, you have the honor of pushing the button," Maya laughed as Forest moved towards the wall.

"The button!!!" Forest beamed, pushing part of the wall which hid a control panel. "The reveal!!!"

The floor started descending and filling with water. Maya giggled as their guests stepped back towards the walls.

"You have a hidden pool?!" Ontari gaped. "How come you never told me?"

Maya shrugged, "We never got the chance. The accident happened and it derailed a lot of things. Forest and I didn't intentionally make you wait 10 years, life did. However, that is the past and the three of us are together now."

"Can I jump in the pool now?" Forest pleaded, looking at Maya.

Maya sighed, "You're an adult, love. Do what you want."

Forest smirked and hugged Maya, who hugged back. Maya didn't notice Forest handing Ontari things from their pockets since she was busy enjoying the embrace.

"Forest?" Maya questioned when Forest picked her up. "Don't you dare!"

Forest laughed manically and ran towards the deep in, jumping in with Maya in her arms. Ontari shook her head as she and the rest watched them resurface.

"You're on the couch!" Maya shouted after catching her breath. "How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?"

"You love me," Forest grinned. "Plus you love my cuddles! And we're grieving!"

Maya sighed and swam to the edge of the pool. "You'll be sleeping on the couch in a week. I won't forget."

Ontari chuckled and reached out to Maya. "So does this mean she's okay?"

"Just a bit," Maya answered, taking Ontari's hand before pulling her in.

"Goal!" Forest cheered while the others laughed.

Ontari resurfaced and huffed, "You two owe me a new phone if the rice trick doesn't work! And next time, swimsuits."

Maya, who had gotten out of the water, smiled, "So you guys want to join in? We got extra swimsuits."

Evan groaned, "You're not being fair, mom. I'm injured."

"You can relax by the pool and be an honorary lifeguard," Maya pointed out. "Just shout when someone is drowning."

Luna shook her head, "Unfortunately, I'll be joining the boy. It's that time again. And remember, I have to take Penny back to her foster family before dinner."

"It's only 2 in the afternoon," Evan informed, looking at the time on his phone. "We have until 5, right?"

"Yea, Penny leaves at 5," Forest confirmed. "You know how to swim, Penny?"

"No," Penny laughed. "You're going to have to teach me."

/ - / - /

"Where the fuck are they hiding?" Clarke grumbled as they checked the property from the back fence. "I don't see them in the house."

Costia shook her head at Clarke and Lexa, who was boosting Clarke over the fence. She walked over to where the fence gate was and reached over, removing the latch from its hold.

"You two are dumb," Costia sighed as she walked into the Tsing-Vie's backyard. "Let's go."

Clarke and Lexa scrambled after Costia, not realizing they were being watched and followed. The trio started with the closest building which was the guesthouse.

"It's unlocked?" Lexa questioned when she tried the door. "Do you think they're in there?"

Clarke shrugged, "Let's just give it a try."

/ - / - /

Forest snuggled against Maya on the couch, taking up the whole space. Ontari smiled at them from her spot next to Luna, who was drying Ontari's hair with a towel. The two teens and the twins were sprawled out on the ground in front of the adults, playing Hungry Hungry Hippos.

"Happy family," Forest purred. "Our happy bubble."

Maya smiled as she stroke Forest's hair, "Our happy family bubble."

Ontari leaned back against Luna, "Mind holding me? Those two are killing me."

Luna giggled and circled her arms around Ontari. "Hmm, I gotta take Penny home soon. Don't miss me too much."

"Psh," Ontari scoffed playfully. "You'll be back. No one can resist the pull."

Forest pulled an extra pillow from the couch and threw it at Ontari. "Get out of my happy bubble."

Luna laughed, "Aw, she's mad at us."

There was a noise behind them and the children looked. Ainsley and Storm got up and ran to Forest and Maya, clambering over them.

"Sorry for interrupting but how should we deal with these three trespassers?" came a familiar voice.

Forest groaned while Maya sat up to take a better look. "Did you call the cops yet, Tracer?"

"Not yet, ma'am," Tracer answered. "Wanted to see you had to say."

"Didn't think those three would commit a misdemeanor," Ontari chuckled, winking at Luna.

Luna pecked Ontari's cheek, "Is it because you still haven't told them that we're dating?"

Penny looked at the duo oddly, "I thought Ontari was with Forest and Maya."

Forest threw another pillow, "Luna, I want my girlfriend back."

Luna chuckled, "Nope, you can't have her back."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "But I already have an appointment to get a matching tattoo with them. You can't stop us from being together."

Maya sighed loudly as she glanced at her watch, "Tracer, let them go. Luna, take Penny home. We'll do another playdate."

Penny pouted, "But I want to stay."

Evan nudged Penny. "Go before your foster parents decide you can't come over anymore. Besides, it's better this way for us since we're dating."

"Say what?!" Forest gaped. "You know foster siblings can't date."

Maya giggled, "Oh dear. Forest, love, it's okay. Penny's getting adopted by the Kippers. They can date."

"What happened to get a teenage daughter?" Forest groaned. "I don't want to wait for the twins to become teens."

"You're just gonna have to," Maya sighed rubbing Forest's cheeks. "Penny will be our daughter-in-law as long as Evan doesn't fuck it up."

Forest mumbled against Maya's chest, "Fine and when the wedding planning starts, I call dibs on catering."

Ontari grinned, "That's thinking far into the future."

"Oh no," Maya smirked. "She was talking about our wedding, Ri. Forest already got the rings picked out and it's pending your approval."

"Didn't you three just get together?" Clarke pointed out.

"Tracer, can you take the trash out?" Maya called out. "I changed my mind about those three."

Costia and Lexa covered Clarke's mouth. "We'll behave. Don't kick us out. Please."

Forest gave the trio the stink eye before resting her head against Maya. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Maya stroke Forest's hair. "Not at all, my lovely human weighted blanket. We should get dinner started."

Ontari moved closer to her married girlfriends and pecked their cheeks, "I'll get started on dinner. You two continue watching the children. Luna, Penny, say goodbye and I'll walk you to the door."


	14. Chapter 14

Forest glowered at Clarke, Lexa, and Costia from behind Maya while Ontari made dinner. Evan noted the tension and kept the twins busy with an easy card game.

"-rest. Forest!" Ontari called from by the stove. "Love, come help."

Forest whipped her head towards Ontari and pouted. "I don't wanna."

Maya reached around and rubbed Forest's head. "Go on and help Ri, love."

Forest huffed and hissed at the trio before joining Ontari.

"She just hissed at us," Clarke pointed out. "She's mad."

Maya sighed, "Of course, Forest is. You three are interrupting our weekend plus our cat passed away sometime last night."

"Condolences about the cat," Lexa said sadly. "So 68?"

"Yep," Maya confirmed. "We loved that cat. So why did you three decide to crash our weekend?"

"It was all Clarke's idea," Costia ratted out. "She was the one who wanted to know who Ontari was dating."

"Well, now you know," Ontari huffed from the kitchen. "Is that enough seasoning? You three just couldn't enjoy a weekend without prying into my life?"

Lexa sighed, "I was fine with waiting. It was these two. I only came to keep them out of trouble."

"Way to save your butt," Costia frowned at Lexa. "You're supposed to take the fall for me."

"Enough!" Maya sighed loudly. "We have children here and you three defending yourself is tiresome. Stay quiet and hope we share dinner with you."

Evan chuckled. "You three should have waited for the announcement party. So mom, what's for dinner?"

"Maya, we need to order pizza," Forest cried as the pan went on fire. "Where's my fire extinguisher?"

Maya shook her head and got up, grabbing the one-use mini fire extinguisher. She gently pushed her wife and girlfriend aside before extinguishing the fire and turning the stove off.

"Ri, you owe us a new pan," Maya informed as she pulled out the take-out menus for various pizza places. "Did you want a place with wings?"

"Yes, please," Forest sniffled, nuzzling into Maya.

"It's okay," Maya assured, rubbing Forest's back. "I got you. Evan, what do you want on your pizza?"

"Can I get a supreme meat lover?" Evan questioned, only to get an annoyed look from Maya before she pulled out her phone.

/ - / - /

"Pineapple on pizza?" Clarke gagged when she saw what was on Forest's personal pizza. "You're a monster."

"Says the person who wanted anchovies," Forest snapped back. "Fish and pizza shouldn't mix. Besides, I like sweet and savory."

"Anchovy makes the pizza extra salty but it's balanced with a fruity and savory taste," Clarke defended.

"Not from that pizza place," Forest huffed. "They're more well-known for their pineapple pizzas and flavorful wings."

"Clarke, you're a guest but for goodness sake, shut up," Maya frowned as she handed Forest a cup of Cactus Cooler. "Forest, love, go eat with the children."

Forest stuck her tongue out at Clarke as she moved to the children's table, taking her pizza, drinks, and wings with her. Clarke huffed but remained silent.

"Was that the smartest move?" Ontari questioned, taking Forest's place beside Maya.

"Unbelievably yes," Maya sighed tiredly. "And unfortunately for you, Ri, you'll have to take those three home after dinner since their car was most likely towed already. And as much as I would like you to come back, don't."

Ontari took Maya's hand and squeezed it. "Okay. We're still on for Monday lunch date, right?"

Maya smiled, "Of course. My team against yours. But just so you know, my team will win, and your team will be stripping down at girls' night."

Costia cleared her throat. "What's happening on Monday if you two don't mind?"

Ontari frowned, "We do mind, Cos. Please stay out of it for now."

"Maya, I need milk for the twins," Forest called out. "They stole a wing and regretted it."

Ontari got up and pecked Maya's cheek. "I got it. Stay and eat our vegan pizza."

/ - / - /

The drive home was quiet and Ontari would have been seething anger if she wasn't plain tired. She sighed as they reached the driveway.

"Sorry about your weekend," Clarke apologized. "It wouldn't have happened if you just told us."

Ontari whipped towards Clarke and frowned. "Clarke, the main reason I broke things off with you was because of your lack of respect for boundaries. There are things I want to be left private but you kept gossiping with our friends about it. You cross the line again today when I told you to just enjoy the damn weekend without me. You couldn't do that. Look, I don't care if you tease me but you have to start respecting my boundaries. Keep this up and you'll probably be looking for another place to stay because Maya and Forest care about me more than they do you."

Ontari got out of her car and grabbed her stuff from the truck. She locked up once the trio were out of her car and stormed to her room for a lonely night in bed.

"I've never seen Ontari that mad before," Lexa coughed.

"We're going to need a big apology basket," Costia added. "Come on, let's get to bed and hope for the best tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

Octavia and Raven met Clarke for lunch and they couldn't believe what they saw. Clarke was miserable looking, way worse than the time she found out about Finn cheating on her.

"Did you get any sleep last night, Clarke?" Octavia questioned, sliding in next to Clarke.

"No," Clarke answered as Raven slid in on the other side of the booth. "I fucked up yesterday."

"So what did you do?" Raven asked, rubbing Clarke's back.

Clarke sighed. "Well, on Friday morning, I asked Ontari who she was spending the weekend with cause she started dating again. She was clam shut about it so I went about my day, trying to forget about her mystery date. Then Saturday morning came. Costia and Lexa decided to take me out for breakfast and we passed the Tsing-Vies place where we saw Ontari leaving the house."

Raven shook her head. "I told you to leave that ship alone. Ontari would have told you eventually."

"I was curious," Clarke defended. "Anyways, we followed Ontari for a bit and she returned to the house. We got chased off by one of the bodyguards and came back later around 5 p.m."

Octavia groaned, covering her face. "So what happened next?"

"I think Lexa's car got towed," Clarke cleared her throat. "And we had a very awkward pizza dinner before going home. I apologized to Ontari and it was definitely how I say it because she got mad at me. She said that I lack respect for boundaries."

"Ontari's right about that," Raven admitted. "Which is why I need the apartment key back. Sierra fears you might come over unannounced while we're in the middle of things."

"You trespassed onto someone else's property to satisfy your curiosity, Clarke," Octavia pointed out. "That's fucked up. Aren't they like your landlords since you're living in one of their rented houses?"

Clarke huffed, "You two are supposed to be on my side!"

Raven scooted away. "We are but the situation you're in is complicated. You remember those awkward silences when you regaled a story that Ontari told you."

"What about them?" Clarke pouted.

Octavia sighed. "You crossed one of her boundaries when you did that. The story was funny but it was something she wanted to be kept between the two of you. Then she started distancing herself from you before the breakup. She was done being with you before you realized why."

"She would have told me if I did," Clarke grumbled, thinking about the past.

"She did but then she got tired of telling you over and over again," Raven replied. "We told you to stop too but you didn't listen and well, it's not like Ontari was going to change her mind about breaking up with you."

Clarke grumbled. "How the hell do you know more about my ex than me?"

Raven shrugged. "Probably because we hung out when you were busy and missed a date night or two. She got upset that you would tell her that you had to reschedule two hours after she arrived at the apartment and not only that, you forgot when she planned date nights for the two of you."

Octavia sighed. "Those were chill times. Ontari realized that you were not what she was looking for and went back to pining after Forest and Maya since it actually made her happy. Also, we need to order soon."

"Better give them a good tip too," Raven added. "They were kind enough to get us water and left a pitcher of it while we talked."

Clarke made a noncommittal grunt as she picked up the menu to find something to eat.

/ - / - /

Clarke promised the girls that for the current week starting Monday she would stay quiet and observe as she would for her patients. She was wary about being at the clinic because Maya was there and there was a silent rule about not getting on the wrong side of the Head Nurse.

Thankfully for her, Maya wasn't at reception and she slipped on by without having to greet her. She headed immediately to her ward and froze upon seeing her mother in her office.

"Hi, mom," Clarke coughed after recovering from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to know if you'll join me for lunch," Dr. Abby Griffin beamed. "It's going to be a long one but quite fun since it's the Paintball Wars. The hospital clinic vs the pet clinic."

Clarke shrugged. "I've never heard about the Paintball Wars."

Abby grinned. "It one of the biggest three events we have for morale. Maya's team against Ontari's team. It started ten years ago about six months after Ontari opened her pet clinic when Forest joked about it."

"Well, I don't recall you ever telling me about it until now," Clarke huffed. "I can't take a long lunch anyway. I have patients to see."

"Your loss," Abby sighed as she got up and left. "We're leaving at 11:30 a.m. if you change your mind."

/ - / - /

Clarke will never understand her brain sometimes. She sat between her mother and father to watch the Paintball War. She noticed how happy Ontari was with Forest and Maya.

"Didn't you use to date that girl?" Jake questioned. "What was her name again?"

"It was Ontari Frost, dad," Clarke answered. "Why do you ask?"

Jake shrugged. "She looks happier than when she was dating you, dear. But then again, old man Frost always predicted that his granddaughter would end up with a Tsing according to your granddad."

"Granddad knew Ontari's grandfather?" Clarke frowned.

"Poker nights," Jake chuckled. "Shame the family was caught in a fire and she was the only survivor. I think that was also around the time Forest and Maya stopped coming over to visit. You were six or seven then."

"Probably why I don't remember them," Clarke replied before noting Raven and Sierra showing up.

The duo sat right behind Forest and her little family. She frowned when she saw Raven lean forward and say something to Forest while ruffling one of the twins' hair. Forest noted that and moved her children away from Raven.

The bodyguards from her trespassing moment entered the showroom with food for Forest's family. They shot her warning glares before taking a defensive position around the room.

"Clarke, what did you do to get on their bad side?" Jake nudged gently.

Clarke pouted. "You don't want to know, dad. Trust me. It will disappoint you."

Although Ontari's team lost, they were still in great spirits while the winning team checked over their injuries. Clarke stood next to Raven and Sierra, catching up with the duo, and couldn't help but overhear Forest's, Maya's, and Ontari's conversation.

"That's gonna bruise," Maya laughed before pecking Ontari's lips. "You were so close to winning that second game. What happened?"

Ontari blushed. "It got to my head and I misfired, giving away my position before I knew it."

Forest giggled and nuzzled Ontari. "Maya and I will give you a private show next time. We have many secret rooms. My favorite is my reading room."

Maya grinned. "Well, Forest love, I have the rest of the day off. Did you book our spa time?"

"Yep," Forest purred. "For both teams and the extras for me and the children. Let's go."

"Hey boss, getting kisses for your injuries?" Echo came by to tease Ontari.

Ontari huffed. "You'd better shut it if you want your spa reservation, Ashlynn."

Echo stuck her tongue at Ontari playfully. "Yes, Fish."

"Hey," Maya huffed. "No using our nicknames for Ri, Ashlynn."

Echo laughed. "Alright, ladies. Can we get to our spa appointments? Ontari, we have to do our shopping afterward. The boys and the new girl don't know what to get."

Ontari sighed dramatically. "I supposed we must help them. Forest, Maya, I expect you two to keep your eyes on me on girls' night at the bar."

Maya smirked. "That can't be too hard considering what we want to do with you. To the vans, people!"


	16. Chapter 16

"That was heavenly!" Echo moaned as she followed Ontari out to the lobby of the spa establishment. "Kudos to your girls, Frost."

Ontari chuckled. "Yeah, it's one of the nice benefits of dating them. Is it too early to ask them to marry me?"

Echo laughed along. "Nah. You waited ten years and you were crushing on them since Forest knocked you onto the ground. You're their beautiful fish."

Lana cleared her throat, reminding the duo that she was there. "What the story behind your love story, boss?"

Ontari sighed. "How about we wait until the boys are done? I don't think Zack and Oliver heard the story yet either."

"What story?" Zack questioned popping up besides Lana as Oliver barreled into him. "Is it an epic action story?"

"Epic love story!" Forest answered, jumping on Ontari. "I found Fish! My fish."

Ontari laughed, hugging her girlfriend. "Hey, kitten. Where's Maya?"

Forest grinned, "Collecting Evan and the twins. Will you stay the night? Pretty please?"

"Only if Maya agrees," Ontari beamed. "We can't be making decisions without her."

"Whipped!" Echo coughed, making Forest turn to her.

"Do you want to get cut off from special benefits just by being associated with Ontari?" Forest pouted.

Echo cleared her throat. "I didn't say anything. So want to see Ontari in a yellow bikini?"

Maya arrived and quickly covered Forest's mouth before she could squeal. "Never mention her favorite color, Echo, and yes, get Ri a yellow bikini. Forest, don't lick my hand. I will wash your mouth with soap."

"Did you threaten your wife?" Ontari giggled, rubbing Forest's back. "I told you we didn't want to get on Maya's bad side."

Maya rolled her eyes as she removed her hand from Forest's mouth to hand Ontari a credit card. "Ri, you're staying the night. Pick up Raising Cane's for dinner. I will text you the order and here."

Ontari took the black credit card from Maya. "Yours or hers?"

"Hers," Maya replied taking Forest from Ontari. "Pay for everything. Two outfits max for your team. I will be checking the account."

"I can't," Ontari stated.

"You can," Maya beamed. "Our tattoo artist will be in town next month. I already book an appointment for you so you can match and I have a court judge on stand by for our court wedding. Also, we do not do joint accounts."

"So you guys have separate accounts?" Ontari stated, staring at the black card in her hand. "Who keeps track of everything?"

"I do," Forest grinned. "I'm a public certified accountant. I work seasonally for the IRS."

"She's a triple threat in computers, accounting, and business," Harper added. "Oh, can you do my taxes again this year?"

Maya hummed. "We'll negotiate, Harper."

Harper grinned. "Deal. I'll text you what Zoe and I agree on."

"Negotiate?" Ontari questioned. "What's there to barter about?"

Maya patted Ontari's cheek. "Monroe makes some mean meat pies and we can't get enough of them. Some spicy, some sweet, but always savory. Plus Harper and I have to deal with when we take vacations. She's the Head Nurse when I decide to quit. Now have fun shopping for lingerie and get whatever the team wants."

"May I have a kiss before we go?" Forest pouted at Ontari.

Ontari smiled and kissed her before pecking Maya's cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

/ - / - /

"Just because they're paying and say to get whatever doesn't mean you should get the most expensive thing you see, Echo!" Ontari groaned when Echo came back with five different options. "Just pick two already!"

The shop manager chuckled as they walked over. "Having a difficult time? I'm Max. Maya texted me once she found your location."

Ontari glared at Max suspiciously as her phone went off. She checked to find a message from Maya which read 'Don't glare at Max. They're awesome at lingerie picking.'

"Ontari," Ontari sighed, holding out her hand to shake Max's. "My friend, Echo, needs help narrowing it down to two choices."

Max shook Ontari's hand and grinned. "I got this. No worries. The other girl that came in with you seems to be having a meltdown over there."

Ontari watched Max assist Echo before looking for Lana. The poor new hire was panicking internally so she went over there.

"Hey, Lana," Ontari called out nonchalantly. "You okay?"

Lana looked up with tears ready to roll. "I don't know if I can do this considering my body shape."

Ontari chuckled softly. "Forest is the same when it comes to this too. I was flustered when Maya and Forest took me to a lingerie shop during one of our lunches. We knew each other for roughly three years when that happened. Forest was a bit fluffier than she is now."

"And how is she now?" Lana questioned.

"She learned to love herself which means loving her body shape and size," Ontari answered. "But there is constant reassurance from not only herself but Maya and me. It's okay if you want to back out of the bet but you should still get something for yourself to wear confidently in the safety of your own home. If you need some motivation, Forest has time to do a one-on-one Self-Love session."

Lana blushed. "I think I'd like that. Um...could you help me pick out something?"

Ontari grinned. "Of course. First, go with a flattering color like black or navy blue. Second, choose something in your favorite color. Third, find something that brings out your confidence. It'll be hard but I'm here and Echo plus we have the store manager, Max, to help us out. Max is a friend of Maya and Forest."

Lana nodded. "So about that epic love story?"

Ontari smirked because she noticed the boys lingering close by to hear it too. "Well, it started in March of year XXXX."

/ - / Flashback / - /

Ontari bought the pet clinic back in January with help from Dr. Kim Timothy, Echo, and her brother, Roan. It was finally the day of their Grand Opening.

"Stop standing around and open the place up," Echo shouted from the reception desk. "Also, when are we going to hire more people? I can't do reception and help out in the back all the time."

Ontari chuckled, heading to the door, "Let's just see how our first month goes."

Ontari unlocked the door and stepped outside. She stood there enjoying the warm sunlight and the sounds of life in Polis. One of her dreams came true.

"Watch out!" Ontari heard but the warning came too late. She felt a weight crash into her before she realized she was falling. There was something on the back of her head as they fell. Her butt hurt from the fall but not her head since it had been cushioned. Her eyes met with worried brown ones.

"Oh my gosh, are you two okay?" A concerned woman asked, helping them up. "I am so sorry about my wife crashing into you. Forest, you need to apologize."

Forest stared at Ontari before quickly glancing at her wife. "Maya, I found a pretty fish!"

Maya was flabbergasted but soon was laughing. "I guess you did, love. I am so sorry about her. I'm Maya Tsing-Vie and this is my wife, Forest. Come on, you should get checked out at the clinic next door. My wife's tackle packs a punch."

Before Ontari could decline, she was dragged off to Little Polis Clinic. Maya attended to her and Forest, whose hands were bleeding from cushioning Ontari's head and bracing the fall.

"What happened to my baby?" A doctor appeared, glaring at Maya.

Maya smiled. "Hi, mama. Forest is fine. Just accidentally tackled this stranger."

The doctor frowned at Ontari. "I'm Dr. Lorelei Tsing and I'm sorry for the trouble my precious little Forest has caused. She is a troublemaker compared to her older siblings."

"Look at my pretty fish, mama!" Forest beamed, gesturing at Ontari.

Dr. Tsing sighed and patted Forest's head. "Yes. She is a pretty fish. Now if we could get a name."

Ontari blushed. "Sorry. I'm Dr. Ontari Frost. A veterinarian from next door."

"So are you the owner of Little Polis Animal Clinic?" Dr. Tsing questioned. "Also, cute fish scrubs."

"Yes, doctor, and thank you," Ontari laughed. "I was wondering why Forest kept calling me a pretty fish."

Forest looked at Ontari. "Can I keep you?"

Maya giggled. "Forest, you can't keep people but you can be Ontari's friend. Let me finish up here and we can go home so you can get back to work. It's tax season."

Dr. Tsing sighed. "Why did you even bring her out when it's tax season? March and April are crunch time for accountants."

"But I'm a seasonal freelance accountant," Forest pouted. "I still make a lot and I need my breaks."

"Mama," Maya smiled. "I can't have her cooped up in her office all day. She needs her exercise."

Dr. Tsing rolled her eyes but grinned. "Take her home and have her rest for the day. Forest can't work with her hands hurting like that. Forest, no work or else."

"Yes, mama," they both responded as Dr. Tsing left.

Maya checked Ontari once more and beamed. "You're good to go, Ontari, and again, we are sorry for this inconvenience."

Ontari chuckled. "Not that bad. Besides, my brother believes I'm an inconvenience for crashing his place and I'm trying hard to move out."

"Oh, we have a rental opening if you want it," Forest beamed. "You'll be sharing with four other people in one house. It's two stories and each room has its own bathroom. Total rent is $3000 so you'll be paying $600 monthly."

Maya shook her head and cupped her wife's face. "Sweetie, we barely know Ontari and you want to rent a room to her?"

Forest blinked. "My pretty fish needs a place to stay. Ontari is my pretty fish."

"Whatever you want, love," Maya sighed but there was a twinkle in her eye as she turned to Ontari. "We do have an opening. How about you check it out before you decide? The girls won't mind and they're all mostly college students."

Ontari didn't know why but she felt like she could trust them. "Okay. I think my coworkers can handle the first day without me."

/ - / End Flashback / - /

"You still owe me for that!" Echo huffed. "I can't believe you just disappeared after being tackled by love."

Ontari chuckled. "You and Kim handled it well without me."

Echo rolled her eyes. "Only because it was a slow day. Anyway, I picked out what I wanted. Are you guys done?"

Lana and the boys nodded, holding onto their chosen outfits. Ontari sighed and started heading to the register to pay. There was a total of 10 outfits and some extra supplies because Maya texted Max and Ontari regarding the extra purchases.

Echo snickered. "They made you get lube and condoms. I think you're getting lucky tonight."

"Oh please, Echo," Ontari scoffed. "After paintball, I'm just hoping for cuddles. I still have to pick up dinner."

Lana looked up at Ontari. "Do you think they would mind paying for our dinner?"

Ontari smirked. "Not at all. Come on, we're heading to Raising Cane's. Thanks for your help, Max."

Max grinned, "My pleasure, ladies and gents. I'll see you at girls' night."


	17. Chapter 17

"Ontari's spending the night at Forest's and Maya's," Lexa informed as they sat down for dinner. "They're having Raising Cane's according to Maya's Instagram post. Cos, why did you get The Cheesecake Factory? You know it's expensive."

Costia pouted. "I know but it's so damn good. Besides, it's splurge night."

Lexa giggled as she checked her phone when it chimed. "Damn, Ontari pulled out all the stops. She paid for a whole 10" Strawberry Cheesecake from The Cheesecake Factory."

"Don't you two have more important things to talk about other than Ontari?" Clarke sighed.

"Are you still trying to do your assignment from your best friends?" Costia questioned.

Clarke nodded. "It sucks the more I think about it. I took Ontari for granted and now I'm suffering."

Lexa patted Clarke's back. "It'll get better. Want some sliders? Costia always gets a lot when it's our monthly splurge night."

"Thanks," Clarke smiled. "I'll get you guys back later. I still need to apologize to Forest, Maya, and Ontari."

Costia hummed as she took the boxes out of the bag. "Maya likes wine while Forest likes sour candy but she does love her Swedish Fish. I remember how Forest went out of her way to sew Maya a pair of Swedish Fish scrubs just so she could seduce her."

Lexa giggled. "Oh, I remember that too, and the fact that she made Ontari a matching set. Ontari wore it for one Halloween and Forest wouldn't leave her side during the party. Did you get pasta?"

"I always do," Costia beamed, handing it to Lexa for plating. "You should do a personalized gift basket with an apology card."

"What did you guys do?" Clarke questioned, curious about their apology to the Tsing-Vies.

"We're taking them out to dinner Friday night," Lexa answered. "It was so hard to get reservations for four and I am the CEO of The Coalition."

Costia smirked, "Your name doesn't carry the weight like Forest Tsing-Vie, freelance CPA, heir to Mt. Weather Tech."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up, Cos. At least we got reservations and Ontari already agreed to babysit the kids on the condition of getting her three personalized Nichelle Nichols autographs. Thankfully, Nichols is scheduled for an upcoming online convention and it counts as our apology."

"Nichelle Nichols?" Clarke frowned.

"Star Trek," Lexa stated. "How could you not know? She's iconic. Plus Forest loves her. She spazzes out for anything Star Trek."

Costia laughed, "I can count out her Top Ten fandoms. It has a lot of Sci-Fi."

Clarke frowned. "Okay... I know what I'm getting Maya and Forest but Ontari is a bit harder."

"Can't really help you there," Costia sighed. "We asked her what she wanted as an apology. We shelled out nearly $400 for just 3 autographs and we still have to wait for it to get here."

"I guess I still have to wait until she's ready to talk to me again," Clarke sighed as Lexa placed a plate in front of her.

"A problem for another day," Lexa grinned. "Just eat and relax while you still can."

/ - / Meanwhile / - /

Forest stared at the food before looking at Ontari. Ontari noticed and tilted her head, questioning why Forest was staring at her in awe.

"Ontari," Forest spoke. "Marry me."

Ontari chuckled, "You know I will. Are we moving too fast?"

Maya scoffed, "If we wait any longer, Forest might explode. We've known each other for ten long years, Frost. Don't you think it's time we tie the knot?"

"Ten long years of stumbling down this path," Ontari smirked as she leaned over and pecked Forest's cheek. "Yeah, we're getting married. How do we do our taxes?"

"Married, filing separately," Forest answered. "I get to claim the children."

Maya chuckled and ruffled Forest's hair. "Yes, you do. Let's hope Luna's almost done with the paperwork and we get a court date soon. I don't want to deal with the children being pulled out from under us."

Evan frowned, "Do you think it will happen?"

Forest huffed. "Even if it did, we will fight to get you back. Now eat up before I eat your dinner too."

"Too adorable," Ontari commented as she hugged Forest, who started to protest because she wanted to eat.


	18. Chapter 18

"You can officially head back to school!" Forest beamed when Evan finished his school work.

Evan frowned, "What if I don't want to?"

Forest tilted her head. "Do you want to try for the GED? If you pass that, you don't have to head back to your school. However, considering the timing, you'll have to cram for the GED while going to school. The law demand that you have to go."

"Can't you homeschool me?" Evan huffed.

Forest snickered and pointed at herself. "I am not the best to help you socially if you are homeschooled. You've seen me around the house. I make weird noises and do silly things all the time when I'm not being serious."

"But you make learning fun," the teen pointed out. "Much more fun than my teachers do."

"And what about Penny? Are you really going to make her brave high school without you?" Forest sighed.

Evan rolled his eyes. "But isn't that what you did with Maya? You left her behind."

Forest gasped and crossed her arms. "The audacity. I'll have you know, the circumstances were different and I didn't leave Maya behind. I did online college courses and assisted her with high school, not that she needed me to."

"Mama!" Storm shouted, running to her from the play area. "I hungry again."

Forest scooped her up and pecked her cheek. "I suppose it is snack time. Evan, if you want to be homeschooled, you have to come up with better reasons and discuss them with Maya."

"Shouldn't I be discussing it with you?" Evan frowned.

"I'm off the clock," Forest shrugged. "Now what do you want for a snack?"

"Cookies!" The twins shouted which Forest denied before preparing fruit.

/ - / - /

"Maya!" Forest beamed when her wife came home with Ontari. "Fish!"

Maya stepped back and looked around for anything suspicious. She could tell that Forest was in the middle of a sugar high.

"Oh, you got a gift basket from Clarke," Ontari pointed out, picking up the bottle of wine from the said basket. "Stella Rosa. A black and a blueberry one. Which should we start with first?"

"Neither," Maya replied checking the basket. "Kitten love, what else was in the basket?"

Forest looked at Maya, realizing she was in trouble now, and sheepishly replied, "Um...a giant bag of Swedish Fish. There's still some left."

Maya sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Hand over the rest right now and I won't punish you."

Forest quickly did so and couldn't meet Maya's gaze. "I didn't make dinner yet so..."

"Go to your corner," Maya huffed, shaking her head. "And stay there until I come to get you."

"Yes, Maya," Forest whimpered, slinking off before the punishment got worse.

Ontari chuckled softly and hugged Maya, "How long until she starts crashing?"

"Not soon enough, Ri," Maya sighed, glancing at the card that was included. "Some apology. I wished Forest had more control when it came to Swedish Fish. You go hydrate her and the children. I'll go order takeout."

"Can we do sushi?" Ontari questioned.

Maya smiled, "Yes. I know just the place and thank goodness they deliver."

/ - / - /

Ontari chuckled as Forest leaned against her. "She's out so fast."

Maya sighed and ruffled her wife's hair. "Sugar crash. She'll be sick in the morning. Too much Swedish Fish to handle."

"Remember the time I brought a 5 lbs bag of Swedish Fish and she went through it in 2 hours," Ontari smirked.

"I remember having you take care of her when her body decided to reject her nutritional offering," Maya giggled. "She needs to stick to the correct serving size. Just look at her. Thinks she can eat just about anything until it makes her sick."

"I got her tonight," Ontari informed. "You, get some sleep."

Maya sighed, "But I want to be held. Be my big spoon."

Ontari snickered and pecked Maya's cheek. "Okay but you have to hold your wife. We both know how she gets when she's not someone's little spoon."


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke wasn't sure what to expect when Ontari sat down in the same room as her. They both had the day off and needed to talk but didn't know where to start.

After a few extra moments of silence, Ontari cleared her throat and leaned on the arm of the couch. "So I saw the gift basket you sent to the Tsing-Vies. It was cute until Forest was puking from having too much Swedish Fish. She was up half the night."

Clarke flushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It was alright," Ontari chuckled. "Not the first time Maya and I had to deal with that situation. However, next time, get the individually small packets of Swedish Fish."

"Is she okay?" Clarke questioned, wondering how bad it was.

Ontari smirked, "She's better and ready for tonight. Anyway, if you feel up to it, you should come to Mistress Misery tonight for the show."

"Mistress Misery?" Clarke chuckled. "Interesting name and I guess I'll be there."

"Lady Luck was taken according to Forest's explanation plus she wanted subtle domme hints," Ontari laughed. "I have a bet to finish tonight."

"Oh, it's that night," Clarke teased, smiling. "Ontari, I'm sorry about what happened and in the past too. I didn't treat you right and I realized that I wasn't ready for a relationship like I had thought."

Ontari shrugged, "If we're being totally honest, we used each other for our selfish benefits. All we can do now is treat each other better."

They fell into a mutual understanding silence. It didn't last long since they heard someone pull up to the curb and honk.

Ontari sighed and got up. "Forest's here. I'd better go and Clarke, you're forgiven."

/ - / - /

"So you got invited," Raven teased Clarke as they took to their booth. "It's a private event you know."

"What did you do to get invited?" Clarke questioned as a waitress came by handing out Jell-O shots.

Raven smirked. "Forest wanted some help with editing the video and setting the place up for tonight. Bottom's up."

Clarke coughed. "Damn, that's strong and good."

"Forest knows her alcohol," Octavia laughed, joining the duo along with a few others. "You'll be buzzed soon enough."

The music in the club shut off as a viewing screen scrolled down. Everyone there started moving into any available seats as a projector light hit the screen.

"Alright, ladies and gents," came Maya's voice through the speakers. "It's time for the best highlights from this year's annual Paintball War before a lovely surprise from the losing team. Forest, don't you dare touch my fries."

Costia smirked. "Someone is being a brat."

"From what I hear, Forest enjoys her spanking," Anya chuckled. "Video's about to start."

The video lasted for about ten minutes and people were dying of laughter. There were many good shots of different team members getting hit by paint. Once the screen had gone back up, the losing team got up as music started to play. They all had a mic and sang along to "Here With Me" by Marshmello & CHVRCHES. The captivating part was each person went to one member of the winning team and gave them a striptease. Clarke glanced over towards where Ontari went and saw that both Forest and Maya were struggling to keep their hands from Ontari.

Echo collected her teammates minus Ontari after the little show so they could get dressed in private. Ontari was stuck between Maya and Forest while the others at their table ignored the trio but eventually, Ontari got dressed.

After a few more rounds of drinks, Clarke went to mingle, stopping at the table of nurses and their significant others. Harper was regaling a funny story about Maya and herself.

"I thought Maya was literally into me," Harper laughed. "And boy did my ass hurt every time I walked past her! However, Maya was slapping my ass on a simple dare from not Forest but Ontari!"

"I heard my name," Ontari smirked, popping over from wherever with a drink in hand. "What's up?"

Monroe giggled. "Has Maya ever dared you to do anything annoying such as slap someone's ass all-day until their shift was over?"

"No," Ontari replied. "But she did dare me to move all of Echo's things out of their spots. It was hilarious watching Echo accuse the new kids of moving her things until she found out about the dare. She now has a paddle at work to remind me not to move her things even though I swore it would never happen again. So my ass was as sore as Harper that night."

Clarke laughed along with the others. She noted that Ontari had never shared this story with her before and realized that there were a lot of things that the two of them didn't do when they were together.

"Ontari!" They heard Forest squealed as she came over and hugged Ontari. "We're going home now."

Ontari patted Forest's arms before chugging her drink down and setting the empty glass cup on the table. "Okay, I'm ready, but we got to get Lana. I drove her here."

"I got her," Maya informed, walking over with a buzzed Lana. "She can stay in the guestroom with Tracer watching her."

"Tracer's so pretty," Lana mumbled. "I like her."

"Isn't Tracer asexual?" Harper pointed out.

"Yes," Maya sighed. "This will be interesting to watch but hopefully Lana will find someone better."

Tracer yawned as she walked over. "Hey boss, the car is ready and out front. Do you need anything else for the night?"

Forest smirked. "Yeah, Lana's staying over and she drank a lot. You need to stay overnight and watch her so there aren't any complications. Also, stay out of my room."

"Of course, captain," Tracer grinned, rubbing Forest's cheeks. "You have lots of fun being loud in your room. We all know how you enjoy your sex."

Maya guided Lana to Tracer before hugging Forest. "We'll dock her pay later. Come on, love, it's time to go home and cuddle."

"Up," Forest pouted.

"I got her," Ontari smiled, easily lifting Forest. "Hmm, you feel lighter than before. Did you lose weight?"

Maya giggled. "Yes, she did. Went down another 10 lbs."

Forest nuzzled Ontari. "Almost at 150."

"That's my kitten," Ontari beamed. "Now let's get out of here."

The trio left with Tracer guiding Lana after them. The party was still going for some people but Clarke was tired. She didn't know when Costia had collected her to go home but she did enjoy being snuggled into from both sides.


	20. Chapter 20

Clarke woke to the smell of breakfast and found her mouth against Costia's bare breasts. She blushed and pulled away.

"Morning, Clarke," Lexa greeted, coming into the room with a heavily filled breakfast tray. "Don't mind Costia, she sleeps nude."

"It's good for you," Costia yawned as she sat up. "Hmm, I love it when you make breakfast for me."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "It's for all of us so don't you dare hog the coffee."

"So how did I get here?" Clarke cleared her throat. "I don't remember much of last night."

Costia reached for some toast. "We brought you home since we were your ride to the club/bar. You wouldn't let go of Lexa so we just climbed into bed together. Simple as that. Don't worry, we made sure to take some painkillers and water."

"Eat up," Lexa urged after setting the tray down. "There's plenty and there's something we liked to discuss with you."

"With me?" Clarke questioned. "There's practically nothing interesting about me."

"But there is," Costia giggled. "What are your thoughts on polyamory?"

"Never been in one," Clarke replied, taking a crispy slice of bacon off the plate. "But I'm open to it. I mean, the only people I know in that sort of relationship is Ontari, Forest, and Maya."

"Told you she was open to it," Costia laughed at Lexa.

Clarke frowned, "You two talk about me?"

"Only because we're interested in you," Lexa clarified.

"Oh, that's very flattering," Clarke blushed. "But I'm not ready to date anyone yet."

Costia shrugged. "And that's okay. When you're ready, you're ready. No pressure at all. Lex babe, pour me some OJ."

Lexa rolled her eyes as she picked up the bottle of OJ. "Always giving me orders."

Clarke giggled. "But you love her."

"I do," Lexa sighed. "I do a lot."

/ - / - /

Ontari joined her housemates on the couch after a quick change of clothes when she got home. "So what are we watching?"

"Squid documentary film," Clarke answered. "How was your night?"

"Amazing," Ontari smirked, thinking of Maya and Forest. "We snuggled."

"Who was in the middle?" Costia questioned. "Was it Forest?"

Ontari chuckled, "Yeah, Forest won't let me hold Maya yet."

"Guys, I'm trying to watch the documentary," Lexa grumbled. "Go talk elsewhere."

Lexa glared at Ontari when her phone went off. Ontari laughed as she took the call in the kitchen. Costia rolled her eyes and moved closer to Lexa.

"You're so cute when you're focused," Costia giggled, hugging her girlfriend.

"Costia," Lexa pouted while her eyes were trained on the TV. "It's at the good part."

"Didn't you watch this last week?" Clarke asked after a realization. "Why are you watching it again? Did Costia distract you?"

"Yes, she did," Lexa huffed. "Now shut up and let me watch my show."

/ - / - /

Ontari was on the phone when she came down to the kitchen. "Yes babe, they're eating it already."

The trio who were focused on the sushi delivery stopped and looked at Ontari, who was now rummaging through the refrigerator.

"I'm busy this weekend," Ontari sighed as she grabbed a soda. "I have to help Roan with his work and I'll drop off the remaining ashes. Not with the glass blowing but packaging and ensuring everything is shipped out. Next weekend looks bad too. Nia's birthday. Oh, you two were invited by her too. I supposed I'll sleepover to save time. Bye, loves."

"So they got us sushi?" Lexa coughed.

Ontari turned to face her housemates, "Yep. They're spoiling me and you guys get the side benefits of that since you live here."

Costia cleared her throat, "Are you moving out?"

"Eventually," Ontari answered as she piled her favorites onto her plate. "They're trying to figure out the closet space because I think the third one in the master bedroom is full."

"Do you think Forest would be willing to sell us this place when you move out?" Lexa questioned. "It's just perfect."

Ontari shrugged, "I'll ask. I'm gonna eat like a queen. I miss my girls."

"I bet they miss you too," Clarke smiled. "So anything new?"

"These rings," Ontari replied, showing off the rings on her necklace. "One from Forest and the other is from Maya. Engaged and already planning the honeymoon. I think they want to take me to Greece in the summer."

"Get that tan," Costia giggled. "So when is the wedding?"

"Same day as theirs," Ontari beamed. "And Luna is handling the paperwork on the kids. I got nothing to worry about except for getting the marriage tats done first. So what about you two? Is marriage in the future?"

"It's on our list," Lexa joked before looking at Costia. "House first, then marriage, right?"

"Yep," Costia agreed. "Let's hope she's willing to sell and we're keeping Clarke as a housemate."

Ontari laughed as her phone went off again. "Hey, Maya, Forest. Calling again? Let me move somewhere private."

Ontari got up and took her food upstairs, leaving the trio with the rest to eat to their content.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ah, she finally joins us," Lorelei teased when Abby showed up with her daughter. "The elusive Dr. Clarke Griffin."

Abby chuckled, "Apparently, all I had to say this time was free sushi and she was rushing me out the door."

Maya waved at them but went back to her phone which made Clarke ask. "What has Maya's attention?"

"She's watching the video Forest made when she dropped off the kids at their respective schools," Lorelei explained. "Don't worry, Forest has a driver."

Maya set her phone down. "I sent the video to you, mama. It's good roast material for the annual roasting contest."

"How do you play?" Clarke questioned.

"Pick someone in the crowd that you know and roast them," Maya giggled. "To win is based on how long the person you're roasting can handle it before they cry and tell you to stop. You're disqualified if you continue to roast them after they tell you to stop. Consent is key in this game."

"Maya, Lori, and Abby, good to see you three again," beamed their hostess, Mandy. "And who is this? Also, water?"

Abby smiled, "This is my daughter, Clarke, and yes, water all around."

"No problem at all," Mandy grinned, pouring them each a glass of water. "A pleasure to meet you, Clarke. Would any of you like to try your luck with our sushi challenge? The prize this month is a massive plague doctor which is valued at $275. No one has come close to winning it yet."

Maya's fingers twitched before she picked up her phone and speed-dialed one person. "Hey, Ri! Have you eaten yet? I need a favor from you for Forest. Do you think you can finish 4 Sushi Specialty Rolls in an hour? I'm sending you my location."

Lorelei sighed and waited for Maya to get off the phone. "Remind me why you aren't doing the challenge yourself?"

"Because I won last month's prize and Forest won the month before that," Maya explained. "Since I won, I have to wait three months before taking on another challenge which is technically two months for me and one more for Forest. Hopefully, Ontari wins since I've already blocked Forest from buying her plushies and I know for a fact she has been wanting that massive plague doctor. This will save me a lot of time and money."

"You are very cruel to your girlfriend," Clarke deadpanned. "Can Ontari finish 4 specialty rolls in an hour?"

"She said she would try for Forest," Maya shrugged. "Anyway, we should look over the menu and order."

Mandy chuckled, "I'll give you ladies some time. Please inform me when your friend arrives for the challenge."

/ - / - /

"I dislike you so much right now, Maya," Ontari huffed as she mentally prepared herself to eat another piece of sushi.

Maya giggled and rubbed Ontari's shoulders. "Do it for Forest, love. You know she'll appreciate it."

Ontari rolled her eyes. "I'm just glad the doctors didn't stay to watch. Ugh, no sushi for a while after this."

"I hear you," Maya assured as she sat down at a table across from Ontari. "You work on that plate while I text Forest the dinner plan. Something light and easy on the stomach for you."

Ontari nodded as she chowed down on the sushi. There were 4 lbs. of sushi to get through within an hour. She had already gone through 15 pieces which left 35 more and a good 50 minutes left. Plus she was using a cup of miso soup to help wash the food down. She knew her stomach would kill her later for this but she was doing it for love.

Ontario finished her 25th piece when Forest walked into the restaurant. She watched as Forest spoke to the host before waiting for her takeout order to be brought out. It was then that Forest did a double-take and rushed over to Maya.

"Wifey!" Forest nuzzled Maya.

"Hey, love," Maya beamed. "What are you doing here?"

Forest purred, "Sushi craving. Shouldn't you be back at work?"

Maya chuckled, "I took the rest of the day off because we're going to take care of Ontari after she finishes the sushi challenge. Ri, keep eating please."

Ontario gave them a thumbs-up as she chewed her food. She didn't want to fail by choking.

Forest wriggled in Maya's arms when her to-go order came. "Yum yums."

Maya giggled and pecked Forest's cheek. "Go wait in the car and send in the second bodyguard. We need someone to move the prize into the car soon and to take Ontari's car back to our place."

"Okay," Forest beamed, taking her food and going. "Thanks, Mandy. See you soon, my loves."

"Just a bit more," Maya encouraged Ontari. "Then we can go cuddle."

/ - / - /

Ontari laid on her back while Forest nuzzled against her side. She was bloated from the sushi challenge and slept the meal off.

Maya watched, enjoying the silence, and thought about the future a bit. 'I'd like this a lot.' She gently patted her wife's and girlfriend's heads before heading down to pick up the children from school.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke stretched as she entered the kitchen. "Finally home."

"Welcome home," Costia beamed. "Hungry? We made udon."

"Thanks," Clarke smiled as she sat down next to Lexa. "I needed something warm after that long day."

Lexa looked up from her bowl. "It's delicious. What made your day so long?"

Clarke chuckled softly. "I had lunch with my mother, Dr. Tsing, and Maya. Maya ended up ditching work early so she could cheer Ontari on in a sushi challenge so Harper had to take over Maya's duties. Some of my patients showed up late to their appointments which made me late to my other ones."

Costia placed a bowl of udon in front of Clarke. "Eat up. Also, do you know if Ontari finished the challenge?"

"From the pictures Maya sent Dr. Tsing, I'm going to assume she did," Clarke yawned. "I can't believe she'd risk a stomachache just to make them happy."

"Love makes people do strange things," Lexa chuckled. "Remember when Maya went to a Nurse Conference and informed Ontari to take care of Forest? Forest stayed with us for those three days in Ontari's room and treated it as a mini-vacation."

Costia giggled, "I remember that plus the complaints Forest had about exercising until Ontari did them with her."

Clarke coughed. "Maya left her wife here unattended? She trusts Ontari a lot then."

Lexa cleared her throat, "Well, enough about them. Costia's gallery show is coming up and we'd like you to be there if you can."

"When is it?" Clarke asked, wondering if she would have time. "I'll have to talk to my coworker about covering my shifts."

"Next weekend," Costia beamed, sitting down across the duo. "Opening night is Friday. My theme is Abstract Men."

Clarke hummed. "What was your choice of medium?"

Costia smirked. "You'll have to go and see."

/ - / - /

"So when Ontari moves out, you two are taking the master bedroom, right?" Clarke asked as she crawled on Lexa's bed.

"Yep," Lexa chuckled. "Are you ready for a scary movie?"

Clarke glared daggers at Lexa. "No, not at all. I'm hoping I fall asleep before the scary part. Still can't believe I agreed to this."

Costia giggled, "Better than wondering why we were screaming all night."

"I would have assumed you two were fucking," Clarke laughed. "Just so you know, I'm probably sleeping here. Scary movies make my legs go jelly."

"Fine with me," Lexa shrugged. "But just a warning, Costia loves to steal the covers."


	23. Chapter 23

Costia beamed at the outcome of the art show. Many have complimented her pieces and a few have shown interest in buying them. Lexa and Clarke stopped by to check on her but Costia was on the lookout for Forest. She hoped that Forest invited Dante Wallace along.

"Maya, Ontari, welcome," Costia greeted upon spotting them. "Where's your little kitten?"

"We lost her," Ontari shrugged. "That was about 30 minutes ago."

Maya shook her head, "It's all Ontari's fault and that's all I'm saying."

Ontari rolled her eyes, "All I did was let her hand go for a quick second to fix my hair. How was I to know she'd disappear?"

"And I told you that under no circumstances that you were to let go of her hand," Maya sighed. "She doesn't even have her phone on her."

"That's a problem," Costia stated. "Maybe we should do a PSA."

"Maya dear, I think you lost this one," came a chuckle.

The trio whirled around to find Forest standing next to Dante Wallace, her grandfather. Forest zoned out, sipping on free champagne.

"Grandfather," Maya beamed and curtsied. "I didn't know you were coming."

"The little one insisted," Dante laughed, patting Forest's arm. "I found her by the open bar and upset that there weren't any snacks."

Maya stepped toward Forest and hugged her, "I got you, love. Why don't you look through my bag for snacks?"

"Maya!" Forest chirped, nuzzling her wife.

"Grandfather, this is Ontari Frost, our girlfriend," Maya gestured at Ontari before doing the same to Costia. "And this is one of tonight's featured artist, Costia Martin."

Dante bowed, "A pleasure to meet you, ladies. Forest has been praising you both."

"Has she now?" Ontari blushed. "It's an honor to meet you, grandfather."

"Her words carry a lot of weight," Dante smiled before he patted Ontari's arm. "Do take care of both of them. Costia, shall we discuss that wonderful watercolor work you have over there?"

"Of course, sir," Costia beam, holding out her arm, and whispered to Forest. "Thanks so much, Forest."

Forest waved them goodbye before leaning into Maya. "When can we leave? I want to go home and hug my giant plush."

"In a bit, dear," Maya giggled. "There's still some artwork I'd like to see. Ontari, don't lose Forest again."

Ontari chuckled, "I won't since she's holding onto you."

/ - / - /

Costia was on Cloud 9 after the gallery show. Dante Wallace loved her work and even had a commission for her to do.

"Are you sending her another gift basket?" Ontari questioned when she saw Costia looking through the Harry & David catalog. "I recommend the Deluxe Pears, Apples, and Cheese Gift with Wine."

Costia whipped her head at Ontari, "Do you think they'll like that one? Did they even like the last one I sent?"

Ontari smirked, "You could always ask them yourself."

"You're no help," Costia huffed as Clarke and Lexa joined them in the kitchen. "Lex, Clarke, help me choose another gift basket to send."

Clarke yawned. "They should be sending us one."

Ontari rolled her eyes and made breakfast. She set it down and waited while the trio debated. Soon, Forest came strolling in from Ontari's room with a narwhal plush tucked under her arm.

"Get the pears, apples, and cheese with wine," Forest recommended, taking a seat.

"Thanks, Forest," Costia smiled before the trio realized the gift recipient was there. "How long have you been here?!"

"Since last night?" Forest shrugged, leaning against Ontari. "Ri, feed me?"

Ontari chuckled and fed her girlfriend. "I'm kind of upset that I have to return you to Maya today."

Forest beamed, "But we had fun. I'm sore everywhere."

"I'm surprised we didn't hear anything," Clarke coughed.

"Master bedroom is soundproofed," Forest shrugged. "Maybe you should move in, Ri? Actually, Maya hasn't approved that yet. Plus the paperwork hasn't gone through. You can't move in until you marry us."

Ontari sighed and hugged Forest, "I will soon enough. Now eat your breakfast before I tell Maya you're being naughty. She'll tie you up and whip you again."

Forest yawned, "But I like being bad."

"How kinky," Lexa laughed. "So you want the pears, apples, and cheese with wine?"

Forest nodded, "Maya likes the wine."

"You two are expensive," Costia giggled. "But I guess you grew up that way."

"We didn't," Forest replied pulling her plate closer. "Mama divorced my dad when I was about 11 and we moved in with Maya's family for a bit. It was crowded. Three adults and four children in a house meant for four. We moved out after my siblings and I got our GED results. I wanted to stay with Maya but Mama is Mama. So my family went to Polis first and we received money from Grandfather and Dad but we lived a frugal lifestyle since Mama was providing for three. Then I made my first buck from the restaurant after graduating at 15 or 16 and that was from managing it."

Ontari pecked Forest's cheek. "No talking, just eat. Maya will be here soon to take you home."

Forest beamed and focused on the food. She did enjoy omelets.

"Didn't realize Forest had a humbled beginning," Clarke commented.

"They tend to skip that part in most interviews," Ontari informed. "They call her a genius and that's that."


	24. Chapter 24

It had gotten colder lately and Ontari grumbled about opening the clinic. She'd rather be snuggled in bed but it was her week for opening each morning. She stood at the back door of the clinic, shifting through the keys when she heard hungry mewling.

"Strays?" Ontari mumbled, looking around, but didn't see anything strange.

Ontari unlocked the door and went around turning on the lights. She said hello to any pets that stayed overnight and unlocked the front door before going to her office. She did her routine before heading to the back area of the clinic. She couldn't shake the feeling that she needed to double-check the dumpster area. She was glad that she did because there was a box of abandoned kittens.

"Oh dear," Ontari gasped, petting one of the kittens. "So cold. Let's get you three inside."

Ontari carried the box of kittens in and set them up in her office. When Echo and Lana arrived, she had them help her give them a bath, grooming, and a full check-up.

"I can't believe anyone would just leave them outside like that," Lana huffed, snuggling the kitten she was caring for. "What breed of cats are they?"

"They seem like Maine Coons to me," Ontari hummed. "But we'll see once the fur test results come in. Two boys and one girl."

Echo sighed, "What are we going to do with them? Should we put them on our site for adoption?"

Ontari nodded, "If you can see to that, Echo, it would be much appreciated. Oh, I think I might keep you."

"I kind of want one of them," Lana informed. "But I think I have to pay a fee to keep a cat in my apartment."

Echo nudged Ontari, "Are you going to tell your girls about these three? Forest might adopt one."

"She might but we did lose Chrome recently," Ontari pointed out. "I'll discuss it with them later."

/ - / - /

It was a busy day at the clinic that Ontari forgot she was having lunch with Maya and Forest. She was in the middle of an examination when Lana knocked on the door to remind her. She nodded and told Lana to inform Maya and Forest to wait in her office while she finished up. She smiled at the thought of having lunch with her girlfriends.

Ontari, also, forgot about the kittens in her office until she heard Forest huff. "They're all mine!"

"Hey, loves," Ontari chuckled at the sight of kittens crawling all over Forest while Maya was trying to get Forest to take allergy meds. "I see you found our three musketeers."

Maya sighed, "They just jumped on her. Forest, take your meds."

Forest pouted, "Can I take them home? May we foster them?"

"What do you say, Ri?" Maya sighed again. "Is it okay for us to foster them until they find they're forever home?"

Ontari chuckled and hugged Maya. "Yeah, you can. I was going to ask if you would allow me to bring my cat when I move in. Also, as a person who is renting from you, am I allowed to have pets?"

"Yes," Maya giggled. "You're allowed but we're keeping them at our place since we already have a cat room."

Forest tilted her head and pouted. "Since when did you get a cat?"

Ontari smiled, "I was thinking of adopting this little guy. I know we recently lost Chrome but..."

"Maya, I want another cat," Forest declared, making the duo laugh.

"Maybe we should just adopt all three," Maya laughed, leaning into Ontari. "You're going to move in eventually and we still have cat supplies at home. Plus the children will start wanting pets."

Ontari smirked. "Still, we should still give it a month before adopting them. I'm still waiting on some of their test results. Also, we need to get to lunch. Aren't you two hungry?"

/ - / - /

"What are you laughing at?" Costia questioned Ontari at dinner.

Ontari grinned and showed them her phone. "I found a box of kittens this morning and the Tsing-Vies are fostering them until they get their forever homes. Maya keeps sending cute pictures of their family and the little fur babies."

"How adorable!" Clarke cooed. "Are they thinking about adopting them too?"

Ontari smiled, "Yeah, I already called dibs on the tabby one. Forest has been fawning over the black one."

Lexa chuckled. "Why are you not over there with them?"

"Because I'm having dinner with all of you," Ontari quipped, putting her phone down. "I love them but this is currently home. Plus I have to be up early and that's hard to do when Forest has me pinned down every morning I happen to a sleepover. Such a hard cuddler."

"But you enjoy it," Costia pointed out. "Just wait until you do move in. You'll never escape her then."

Ontari smirked, "And why would I ever want to? I'll be spoiled by the two cougars."

Clarke coughed, "Just how much older are they?"

"As their girlfriend, I'm not allowed to say," Ontari replied. "But they do have several years on me. I have to say, the sex is amazing. They just know how to do certain things to me."

Lexa rolled her eyes, "We're in the middle of dinner. Please no discussion of sex."

Ontari giggled, "I forgot how much of a prude you are, Lexa, when it comes to other people's sex lives other than your own."

"I am not," Lexa huffed. "I just don't want to think about Forest and Maya having sex with you."

Costia smirked, "But I want details. I have to know how they keep their marriage going for so long."

"You should ask them directly," Ontari laughed. "They're more than willing to share."


	25. Chapter 25

"Good morning," Ontari beamed as she opened the door for her girlfriends, only to find one of them with Pria lounging on their shoulders. "Not that it isn't lovely to see you, Forest, but where is Maya?"

"Nightshift," Forest replied, hugging Ontari.

Naturally, Ontari hugged her girlfriend back and pecked the kitten's fur. She guided Forest to the kitchen while they hugged and kicked the front door closed.

"Kicking the door close isn't good for the door," Forest pouted.

Ontari nuzzled Forest, "You can always fix it, love. Anyways, avo- Clarke!"

"What? I was hungry," Clarke explained after swallowing. "Besides, Maya isn't here. You would have an extra plate."

Costia tapped the back of Clarke's head, "Even if there was an extra plate, Ontari would have eaten with Forest, dummy. Now they can't look cute eating their avocado toast. Cute kitten, by the way."

"This is Pria, one of the kitties Ontari rescued," Forest bubbled delightfully. "Such a good fireball."

"Good fireball?" Lexa questioned. "What did she do?"

Forest pulled out her phone and showed them the video clip she recorded of Pria protecting her from stray animals and random humans. Ontari carefully lifted the kitten into her arms and gave her a quick check-up.

"Such a good kitty protecting your mama," Ontari cooed. "Always protect mama."

Forest pouted at Ontari, "We're keeping her, right?"

Ontari beamed, "Yes we are. We got our hands full with the teen, twins, and now this precious kitty. Want a dog?"

"No thanks," Forest replied, washing her hands at the kitchen sink. "I like them but I don't have the patience or the ability to display dominance. I flinch when dogs bark at me."

"What about fostering a dog?" Costia wondered.

Forest shook her head, "You don't mess with Maya's garden. May I eat now?"

Lexa giggled, "Yes, Forest. $750 like usual?"

Forest nodded as she sat down on the stool and pulled the plate closer to eat. Costia and Lexa sent their part of the rent while Clarke finished her breakfast. Meanwhile, Ontari was distracted by Pria who was exploring the house. Clarke was amused by the dings on Forest's phone but then noticed that it wasn't Forest's phone.

"Did you take Maya's phone with you?" Clarke questioned as she Venmo'ed the rent.

"This is the work phone," Forest explained. "We use it mostly when I have Tax clients and to collect rent and other payments."

Ontari carried Pria back to Forest and pecked her girlfriend's cheek. "Pria's such a good girl. Do you need a ride home, love?"

"Yes, please," Forest beamed. "Can we get boba on the way home?"

"Puzzle Boba?" Ontari hummed. "Does my little kitten want to go to Puzzle Boba?"

Forest squealed, "Yes! Puzzle Boba!"

Ontari patted Forest's head and set her phone on the table. "I'll be right back after I get changed. Why don't you group chat my staff and see what they want?"

"That's cheating," Forest pouted. "You just want to write it off as a business expense."

"Your fault for telling me useful business tax tips," Ontari smirked as she rushed upstairs with Pria in her arms.

Costia giggled. "She's right about that. Anyways, you got room on your plate to do my taxes? I'm sure we can work out a deal."

Forest shrugged before taking her empty plate to the sink. "Just send all the paperwork you get in one go over like usual. I think I need a new painting of my cats soon."

"Get the best picture and I'll paint it," Costia grinned. "Come on, Lex. You're gonna be late for work if you stick around any longer."

Lexa rolled her eyes. "I'm the boss, dear. I'm never late."

/ - / - /

Clarke stretched lightly as she walked over to the pet clinic on her lunch break. She wanted to see if Ontari wanted to grab lunch and catch up a bit. She spotted Forest sitting at the reception desk next to Echo, both munching on snacks. She went over and leaned against the counter. Just as she was about to greet them, something jumped at her, hissing, causing Clarke to fall back on her bottom.

"What the hell?!" Clarke huffed while Echo and Forest laughed.

"Pria, come down," Forest giggled, leaning hard into her chair, as Ontari came out of an exam room.

"What's going on?" Ontari questioned before noting Pria and Clarke. "Pria, did you scare Clarke? I bet you did. Such a fierce little kitten, you are. Gotta protect mama."

"Taking the cat's side," Clarke frowned. "I was going to ask you to lunch but I change my mind."

Forest tilted her head, "Why would Ontari have lunch with you when I'm here?"

Echo snickered, "Aw, you know she loves you and Maya more than blondie over there."

"I am offended, Forest," Clarke pouted.

Ontari giggled and hugged Forest. "Forest is my girlfriend, Clarke. But why don't you join us for lunch? We're leaving as soon as Kim gets here. Love, go wake up wifey."

"Don't bother," Maya yawned, shuffling out of Ontari's office. "I'm up and hungry. Kitten, let's go to Pasta Bites."

"Pasta Bites!" Echo and Forest sang. "Pasta Bites! A bite of this, a bite of that! Different flavors of carbs! Only a forkful each but you'll never get bored! Pasta Bites!"

Maya giggled, "I love how you sing every time I say that restaurant's name. Oh, we're going to be in a good carb coma after. Big long nap ahead."

Forest purred as she reached around Ontari to take Maya's hand. "I love you."

Maya gently nudged Ontari. "Go put the little ones in their carrier. Tracer will take them home after dropping us off at Pasta Bites."

Ontari nodded and pecked her girlfriends' cheek before gathering the kittens up. Pria went first into the carrier and she secured a corner for the car ride. It took a minute for Ontari to locate Void and Jay and two more minutes to get them into the carrier. All the while, Forest and Echo were singing about Pasta Bites.

Dr. Kim Timothy and Lana arrived back from lunch and Kim beamed, "Well hello, Tsing-Vies. Are you here to steal my work-wife and work-daughter?"

Forest grinned, "Aren't I always doing that? I must take Ontari away from her work-husband!"

"So where are you guys having lunch?" Lana questioned as she clocked back in at the reception computer. "Somewhere fun?"

"We're going to Pasta Bites," Echo beamed. "I can almost feel my carb coma."

"Stop luring my coworkers away," Dr. Kim sighed. "Or at least take us with you."

Maya giggled. "Next time, Kim, and you can bring your husband. Lana can join us whenever."

Lana blushed, "Thank you for the invite, Maya. You guys should get going if you want to sleep off the carbs after."

Echo hugged Lana. "You can take my spot next time, kid. Try and get the Tsing-Vies to adopt you. It's a lot of fun."

Forest took Lana's hand and kissed it. "Until next time, Lana. Later, Kim!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Stop seducing everyone by being so damn cute. Bye, Kim. Bye, Lana."

/ - / - /

"I never thought this was possible," Clarke blinked while staring at the menu. "A forkful each of any pasta available."

"Yo Frost," Echo smirked. "Go halfsies on the Deluxe Pasta Bites?"

Ontari glanced over at her girlfriends. "You two okay with that?"

Maya patted Ontari's arm. "Of course. Echo's your Ride or Die, right?"

"Why go halfsies?" Forest pouted. "They have the 5-person Deluxe Fun Pack..."

Echo stared at Forest for a moment before asking, "How come you two don't find me attractive and date me?"

"You are attractive," Forest giggled. "We just have a type?"

"I have to agree with my wife," Maya smiled. "We have a type."

"Mademoiselle, are you ready to order?" the waiter questioned.

Maya beamed. "Yes, we'll do the 5-person Ultra Deluxe Fun Pack with the Variety Wines, water all around, and the largest glass of Cactus Cooler, no ice, please. Ladies, anything you want to add?"

Echo grinned, "May we get another basket of fresh garlic buttered breadsticks? Also, the lemon garlic wings and the shrimp eggrolls."

"Oh, and an order of the baked mussels," Ontari added, noting the appetizer on the menu. "Clarke, did you want to add anything?"

Clarke put her hand up in surrender, "Nope, I'm good with what we just ordered."

The waiter beamed, "So I have the 5-person Ultra Deluxe Fun Pack with the Variety Wines, lemon garlic wings, shrimp eggrolls, baked mussels, 5 waters, an extra-large Cactus Cooler, and breadsticks refills. Sound right?"

"Yep," Forest blinked innocently at him. "Can you put it in as a rush order? Tell them it's for the Tsing-Vies."

The waiter gulped, "You're Forest Tsing-Vie?! This is such an honor. I'm Suzie's son, Aaron. I'll get your order in right away."

Ontari whipped her head to Forest and Maya. "So why did he act that way?"

"Because it's all thanks to Forest Tsing-Vie that this restaurant is still standing," some woman informed, walking over to their table.

"Captain Suzanna," Forest beamed. "Long time no see! How's the wife? We just saw Aaron. He's the youngest, right?"

Suzanna chuckled, "It has been a long time, Forest. Maya, you're lovely as ever. Riley's doing great. She's in the kitchen and she'll probably come out to hear you sing praises. Aaron's the youngest of seven."

Maya smirked, "You're looking a bit more relaxed now that Aaron received all the treatment he needed. Are you taking care of Riley?"

"Of course, Nurse Maya," Suzanne grinned. "It's a weight off my shoulders knowing my boy is going to be okay and Riley's not overworking herself in the kitchen anymore. Now how is my favorite poly couple?"

Forest put her hand on top of Ontari's and beamed. "I've divorced Maya and I'm getting married to Ontari!"

Suzanne stared at Forest before laughing, "Oh, I know the first part is a lie! You would never leave Maya! I've seen how you look at your wife. Ontari, you'd better count yourself lucky for landing these two."

Ontari blushed, "I do. I can't wait to marry them."

Suzanne patted Forest's and Maya's back. "Well, I'd better check on Aaron. He's learning as much as he can to take over in the future. His girlfriend is Riley's apprentice. I'll see you guys again before you leave with your carb coma."

Maya leaned against Forest after Suzie's departure. "Note to self, order pasta for the children before leaving. Second note to self, cuddle my precious wife."

Echo gagged, "Stop being adorable. Ontari, you'd better not lean in too!"

Ontari laughed as she leaned against Forest's other side. "We look so cute."

Forest pouted, "I love you both but you guys are heavy."

Echo rolled her eyes but took pictures of the trio to send to them later. "I swear if I'm not compensated for being your personal photographer, this will be the last photo."

"I think it's compensation enough for getting you out of work and feeding you by taking you to the fancy restaurants of this place," Ontari pointed out. "Seriously, what more do you need?"

"A significant other," Echo laughed, making the others join in.

When the food arrived, the conversations died down and they focused on eating. Echo and Clarke rolled their eyes when Maya and Ontari took turns feeding Forest.

"Why do you guys baby her?" Clarke asked after a while.

Maya giggled and flicked at Forest's collar. "This means she's my submissive baby and I'm her daddy. Forest can be a brat at times but overall, she's well-behaved. Aren't you, love?"

Forest leaned towards Maya, "Yes, Maya! I want to snuggle."

"Finish your food," Maya ordered and Forest pouted at having to pick up her forks and feed herself. "Don't pout. We're going to snuggle for so long I'll miss work."

"Just saying, Maya is at the top of the hierarchy and I'm in the middle," Ontari clarified, rubbing Forest's back. "In another half hour, we'll be cuddled under the covers, love. Just wait and eat your pasta bites."

/ - / - /

Ontari woke up to Maya changing for work. Forest was out cold in her carb coma to bother waking up. Maya noticed Ontari and pecked her girlfriend's lips.

"Get some more sleep, Ri," Maya smiled. "Take care of the family."

"Come back safe," Ontari grinned back. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you, Maya," the duo heard Forest mumble in her sleep.

"I love you both," Maya giggled before pecking Forest's face. "Such a cute sub. I'll get you for being adorable later after I've had my fun with Ontari. Sweet dreams, Forest."

Forest mumbled again. "Love you. Bye-bye, wifey. Hate night shifts. So lonely."

Ontari pulled Forest to her and smiled at Maya. "I got her. Get to work, Maya."

"Don't forget to check on the children and kittens," Maya laughed as she headed out.


	26. Chapter 26

"Mama!" Forest beamed, joining her wife and her mother for lunch. "Look at these photos I have of the twins!"

Dr. Lorelei Tsing chuckled and hugged her daughter before stealing her phone. "I can manage. Go kiss your wife."

Maya giggled and pulled Forest onto a seat before pecking her wife's cheek. "Hey, love. Hungry yet?"

Forest smirked, "Hungry for you. ... Ow!"

"Don't be gross when my wife isn't here," Lorelei reminded while scrolling through the pictures. "The twins are so adorable. What's the plan for Halloween? You two do have to go trick-or-treating."

Maya sighed as Forest rummaged through Maya's purse for something to play with, "Unfortunately for me, I'm scheduled to work so it'll be Forest and Ontari along with our bodyguards. Evan's going to a party and we've informed him of what we expect from him. I believe he's taking Penny with him so they'll be looking out for each other but no worries, I'm having Richard and Benson watching over them."

Lorelei nodded, "Good plan. I'll need you for the Halloween bs we usually get since the bigger hospitals can't get everyone."

"Did you three order yet?" Halcyon, Maya's mother, questioned as she sat down next to Lorelei. "You're starting to get wrinkles, Lori."

"Mom, I didn't know you were back," Maya smiled as she got up to hug her mother. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I said something," Halcyon laughed. "How's my favorite daughter? Have you been taking care of your wife? She's looking thin. Also, I heard you two found a girlfriend and adopted three children. When am I meeting them?"

Maya grinned. "I'm great, mom, and yes, I've been taking care of Forest. She's healthy which is my main concern and you will be meeting Ontari soon. Why don't you and dad come over tonight for dinner and meet the children?"

Forest looked up from Maya's phone, "Since I'm cooking... may I do the baked catfish spring rolls?"

Halcyon beamed, "Oh, it's been a while since we had that. Although, we might need something else for Vincent."

"I have a few dry-aged steaks that are perfect for tonight," Forest informed, pouting because she was hoping to enjoy it at a later time by herself since Maya and Ontari cut down on meat.

Maya returned to her seat and hugged Forest. "A noble sacrifice, my love. I'll reward you later."

"Kinky," Abby smirked as she dragged Clarke over. "Looks like we made it before Ontari and her mother."

"Only because Ontari had to pick her mother up," Clarke grumbled. "Please tell me you guys ordered some appetizers."

Halcyon narrowed her eyes at Clarke. "She's a rude one, isn't she? Forest is a brat and she's well-behaved."

"Mom, would you also like cake for dessert later?" Forest questioned as she prepared to text herself via Maya's phone.

"Of course," Halcyon smiled. "Get the fruit tart cake. You know the one we get for your birthdays."

Forest beamed. "Yes!!!"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the other two ladies of the apocalypse," someone stated, walking over with Ontari. "Lori, Halcyon, I haven't seen you two since Viola's funeral."

"Ontari!" Forest bolted from her seat and tackled Ontari. "Mine!"

Maya sighed. "It's your turn, Ri."

Ontari chuckled from the ground. "I got it. Forest, let me up please."

Forest got up and sat back down next to Maya. "May I have the fruit snacks in your purse?"

"One pouch, dear," Maya replied, checking on Ontari when she sat down. "You should always expect a tackle, Ri."

"Slow reaction," Ontari chuckled. "So... Nia, how do you know Dr. Tsing and uh...?"

"Halcyon, Maya's mother," Halcyon smiled. "So you're their little girlfriend. You look like your mother and she would be proud of you."

Ontari blushed. "Thank you. I barely remember her but Nia does regale a lot of stories. So how do you know each other?"

"And the apocalypse designation, please," Forest beamed, holding her prize fruit snack near her chest like a chipmunk.

Nia smirked as she took a seat, "Your mom, Halcyon, Lori, and I went to the same All-Girls Prep School and made hell. We met Abby in college. I'm Pestilence."

"Mama's Death and I'm War," Halcyon finished. "And sweet Viola was Famine. She could eat and she's definitely one you should take to all-you-can-eat places."

Forest turned to Lorelei and pouted, "Mama, may I have my phone back now? I want to show Mom pictures of the children and kittens."

Lorelei handed back the phone. "You can show her later. Our mimosas and appetizers are here. Do you like that I am named Death?"

"Yeah," Forest beamed as the waiter set down the drinks and appetizers. "Aptly named since you're a doctor."

Lorelei smirked. "My baby gets it. Have some mimosa and shrimp skewers, Forest."

Forest glanced over at Maya who held out a clean sanitary wipe. She took it and cleaned her hands while Maya passed more wipes around the table.

"I'm dating the mom friend and the childish one," Ontari sighed. "At least it's beneficial."

"Your mom was both," Halcyon smirked, picking up a glass of mimosa. "POG mix with good champagne. Only the best for us ladies."

"Forest, go easy on the skewers," Maya laughed, wiping Forest's mouth. "We still have to order the main course."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "So what is this? A mothers-daughters lunch? Not that I mind a free meal."

Abby sighed. "Clarke, play nice. Besides, I'm catching up with my friends. Why don't you do the same?"

Ontari chuckled, "Relax a little, Clarke. It's just a small gathering."

"Maybe the fruit snacks will help," Maya smirked, offering Clarke some from Forest's opened pouch. "They're like Gushers."

/ - / A Few Mimosas Later / - /

Forest yawned and casually leaned against Maya. She rubbed her cheek against Maya's shoulder.

"What's Forest doing?" Clarke giggled.

Abby raised her eyebrow. "Maya, what was in the fruit snacks?"

Ontari snorted. "They were edibles. Fruit punch flavored edibles."

"It's indica," Maya smiled. "She just needs to sleep it off."

"You guys gave me edibles!" Clarke gasped. "I haven't gotten high since my college days. I miss this feeling."

Lorelei waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine, Abby. Each pouch is roughly 20 ml and there are like 10 pieces in each pouch."

Abby rolled her eyes. "I got her car but I'm not looking after her. I have a shift in like three hours."

Maya pulled out her phone and texted a few numbers before grinning. "No worries. Our security team will take Clarke's car back to our place when you're done using it and Clarke can chill out with us. Ri, you and I will need to go shopping for tonight's dinner and we'll have Clara and Olga look after these two and the rest of the house. Also, send Nia the house address."

"Oh good, what are we having?" Nina smirked, indicating that she understood that she was invited. "I don't have food allergies but I can be a bit picky about what I eat."

Halcyon rolled her eyes. "It's baked catfish spring rolls but there's steak if you want to be that picky."

"Maya," Forest sniffled. "I wanna go home and snuggle."

Maya hugged Forest and cooed. "Alright then, let's get going."

Ontari stood up and pecked their cheeks. "I'll go settle the bill and grab Clarke. Are we taking my car?"

"Yep," Maya confirmed. "Where did you park?"

Ontari informed Maya where and the married couple left first after saying goodbye to the older four ladies. Ontari was worried about Nia not having a ride until Halcyon volunteered saying they needed to catch up and plan on raising hell at dinner. Lorelei and Abby didn't leave until Ontari had secured Clarke into the passenger seat since the married duo were sitting in the back.

/ - / - /

"I need to find someone who can cook like this," Clarke commented as she ate with the Tsing-Vie and the extended family. "This is delicious."

Callie Cartwig, Lorelei's wife and Clarke's godmother, chuckled, "It's a hard skill to learn for people who are juggling jobs and their personal life. However, quite the accomplishment if they can get it done."

"Mama, more please," Storm pleaded with the bite of her spring roll in hand. "I like it."

"Me too please," Ainsley added.

Forest beamed with pride and prepared the spring rolls for the twins. Ontari walked over from the stove and pecked Forest's cheek before passing out the steak plates to Vincent and Evan.

"Adorable little devil angels," Nia smirked. "They're hell raisers for sure. So Evan, what took you so long to find this family?"

Evan shrugged. "Probably cause they didn't take an active interest in adoption until now."

"Good," Halcyon noted. "He can take a joke. So trade school or college?"

"I'm thinking about it," Evan answered. "But I'm more of a hands-on learning type of kid."

"Oh, that reminds me," Ontari chimed. "Roan said I can take you to his workplace this weekend so you can try out glass blowing. You signed up for 6 weeks so no skipping."

Maya opened another bottle of wine. "Who needs a refill?"

"Everyone does," Lorelei smirked from behind her now empty glass. "Did you three teach Evan the drinking rules?"

"Yes, mama," the trio answered at the same time.

Clarke looked up from her poorly wrapped spring roll. "You're letting him drink?"

"Best to start when they're a good age," Forest pointed out. "That way they're responsible. I mean... Look at Europe. They know how to appreciate a delicious wine."

"Mama, I want it with lettuce like yours," Ainsley pouted when Forest handed the spring rolls over. "May I have another one?"

Forest squealed in delight and switched the rolls. She looked at Storm who was already enjoying hers. Maya smirked as she refilled everyone's wine glass while it was soda for the twins.

Ontari went back to the stove, plating one of the extra steaks, and sliced it up. She added the sides and brought the plate to Forest.

"Is this how you like it?" Ontari teased, rubbing Forest's shoulder for a bit before feeding her girlfriend. "Perfect?"

Forest grinned. "Pretty decent for medium-rare. Sit down and eat already. I made plenty for you and Maya."

Maya giggled as she picked up one of the many spring rolls that Forest made. "That you did, love. Although, it seems we got two cute thieves trying to eat more than they can handle."

The twins were in the middle of taking a bite from Forest's steak plate. It made Forest laugh but she did remind the duo to not eat so much because they needed to leave room for desserts.

Clarke felt Ontari nudge her and grinned, "You know I'm happy for you, right?"

"I know," Ontari smirked. "Although, I think you could find your happiness with Costia and Lexa if you give it time."


	27. Chapter 27

Clarke relaxed with Lexa and Costia after work. Ontari was playing house with the Tsing-Vies again, not that they minded. Clarke jumped at the scary part in the movie and buried her face against Lexa's shoulder.

"Why do I torture myself like this?" Clarke yelped. "This is worse than the last movie."

Costia giggled. "It's not that bad. Besides, you read all the Saw movies' summaries. How are you still scared?"

"Reading is different from watching," Lexa pointed out.

Clarke stuck her tongue at Costia. "Your girlfriend is right. Can we please watch something cute after? And snuggle?"

"Yes," Costia laughed.

/ - / - /

Clarke woke up first to Lexa's hair in her face. She was squished between Costia and Lexa on Costia's bed. She felt at peace and wondered if this was what Ontari felt when she was with her girls. She sighed and squeezed Lexa. She stiffened a few moments later when she felt Costia kiss her neck and grope her right boob.

"Oops," Costia giggled. "You're not Lexa."

"No, I'm not," Clarke laughed. "And I don't recall giving you consent for groping, just snuggling."

Costia grinned, "Sorry but your breast feels nice in my hand."

"Babe, remove your hand before you scare her away," Lexa grumbled. "It's too early to be awake right now."

"And I was hoping for morning sex," Costia sighed, removing her hand. "Guess I'll get myself off in the shower."

Clarke chuckled softly as she stroke Lexa's hair. "I have been thinking about it. The three of us together. However, we go slow. I'm not sure if I'm ready for this but I do enjoy hanging out with you two."

Lexa shifted to face Clarke and she beamed, "Slow works. We can do alternating lunches, dinners, and date nights until you're more comfortable trying the three-way dynamic. I really want to get to know you, Clarke."

"Same," Costia added, pecking Clarke's cheek. "Alright, you two continue cuddling. I'm gonna shower and get some art done. I got that commission from Dante to work on too. Did I send Forest a gift basket for that yet?"

"Yes, you did," Lexa yawned before snuggling against Clarke's breasts. "Feels nice."

Clarke rolled her eyes but amusement twinkled in them. "My boobs are always the first thing people go for."

"They're deliciously noticeable." Costia licked her lips before rolling out of bed. "I'll make breakfast after my shower. You two better not move downstairs."

Lexa smirked. "I love breakfast in bed."

/ - / - /

Clarke smirked as Lexa took off her shirt and posed. "So a drawing session?"

"She's my best muse," Costia laughed as she set up a second easel. "Come on, Griffin. you're drawing too. Ontari told me that you did art."

"I mostly interpret art now," Clarke giggled. "If I accidentally break your supplies-"

Costia cut Clarke off with a kiss. "It's fine if you do and you can pay me with kisses and hugs."

"Win-win cause I get to watch," Lexa laughed, relaxing on the chair. "Are we going to get started or are you two going to let me get cramped from waiting?"

Clarke nodded dumbly. "Yeah, we'll get started."

Costia giggled, "I may have broken her, dear."

Lexa rolled her eyes and relaxed. "Not my problem and you only get two hours starting now."

/ - / 2 Hours Later / - /

"Damn Clarke," Costia beamed, looking over Clarke's work. "You have serious talent. You know, I could help you sell a few pieces."

Clarke blushed, "No. No, this is nothing. I'm good where I'm at. My patients need me and no one but us needs these drawings of Lexa. Especially the one with Lexa wearing the strap-on."

Costia nudged Clarke's shoulder, "It's just a bit of extra money but I get it. You need to focus on your patients. However, if you have time, you should help me with my work while you destress."

"Sounds good," Clarke grinned. "So now what?"

"I'm going to order dinner," Lexa replied. "While you two clean up in here. Pizza's good?"

"Yes," Costia answered while Clarke laughed. "No Hawaiian!"


	28. Chapter 28

"Do you really think the twins will be fine with those three?" Forest pouted as she glared out the car window towards the house. "Can I really trust them with my babies?"

Ontari, who was sitting in the middle, chuckled and pulled Forest away from the window. "Clarke's patients are mostly children and Costia's great with all sorts of people. Lexa... I'm not sure but it'll be fine. Clarke is a doctor."

"That's not very reassuring," Maya sighed, reaching over and taking Forest's hands. "Forest, don't worry so much. We did put body cams on the children's clothes and the twins know our phone numbers by heart."

Forest purred. "Now that's reassuring. Tracer, let's go."

Tracer, their driver, sighed. "Of course, captain."

/ - / - /

"When did we sign up for babysitting?" Clarke questioned as she stared at the twins.

Lexa shrugged. "When Ontari told them that we wanted to purchase the house from them?"

Costia giggled. "It's not that hard and this is a small test to get the house. I mean, the house is already baby & pet-proofed. I do want children, Lexa."

"I know," Lexa chuckled. "Storm, Ainsley, are you two hungry?"

"Mama made omelets," Storm puffed up.

Ainsley sniffled. "I want Mama."

Storm hugged her little sister. "Mama said she come back at 5 pm. Is it 5 pm yet?"

"Not yet," Costia smiled. "Since you two had breakfast already... how about some cartoons?"

"She-Ra and the Princesses of Power!" the twins shouted. "Catdora!"

Clarke giggled. "Come on. The TV is this way. Cos, Lex, bring me breakfast please."

/ - / A Few Hours After Lunch / - /

"Who the hell suggested Hide-and-Seek?" Clarke growled as she checked the hallway closet for the nth time. "Storm, where would your sister hide?"

"Anywhere that's away from you," Storm retorted from behind Costia. "I want my mama, Tia."

Costia patted Storm's head with one hand while checking her watch. "Well, Mama isn't coming back for about three more hours or so. Come on, little one. Tell us where Ainsley is hiding."

Storm pouted. "I can't. We split up once Lark started counting. I don't know where she is. Mama's gonna cry. Ainsley is her favorite twin."

Lexa laughed, "Clarke's first on Forest's list. Cos, how do you think she's going to do it?"

Costia giggled nervously. "Lex, we need to find Ainsley fast! We're next on the list. Plus do you know who her wife is?! Anyone with medical knowledge knows how to get away with murder! I'm going to check upstairs. Lexa, go check outside in case Ainsley managed to do so."

Clarke punched Lexa's arm. "I'm throwing you at them first if we can't find Ainsley. And I'm taking Storm as insurance."

/ - / - /

"Hey? Are you okay?" a cat mom questioned from outside the cat play area.

Maya shook her head. "My wife is fine. She's napping."

The cat mom looked at Maya. "Napping?"

Maya nodded before turning to Ontari, who was also inside the cat play area. "Ri, check on her."

Ontari chuckled and went over, gently tapping the bottom of Forest's boots with her shoes. Forest grumbled and turned to the side, curling up a bit. Void, Jay, and Pria scrambled away when Forest moved but padded back when Forest settled down. The other cats and kittens continued to play around Forest but avoided getting too close since Pria would start hissing.

"Still out," Ontari laughed. "Should I carry her out?"

"Yeah," Maya smirked. "Or maybe we should just leave her in there and get ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Forest mumbled before sitting up and yawning. "Maya? Ri?"

Ontari rolled her eyes but helped Forest up. "Come on, love. Out we go so someone else can play with the cats and so we can have ice cream."

Forest nodded sleepily. "Okay but I want an orange creamsicle."

Ontari carefully guided Forest to the two doors security area and gently pushed Void back from following them outside the cat play area. "Stay inside, Void. Hopefully, someone adopts you today. I'm taking mama to get ice cream. We'll be back in a few."

"I got her," Maya giggled, opening the door after checking that none of the cats followed them, and took Forest from Ontari. "Let's get you washed up before getting ice cream. Ontari, do you mind staying back with our stuff?"

"Get me an orange creamsicle too, please," Ontari chuckled, plopping onto Maya's camping chair. "And don't take too long."

With Maya and Forest gone, Ontari fielded any questions regarding Void and Jay. She found a few potential families that seemed like a good match until they went into the play area. Pria was the best indicator on whether the families would work out with Jay and Void. The she-cat was looking out for her brothers and possibly for Forest too.

Ontari yelped when something cold touched her neck and looked up. "So mean, Maya."

Maya giggled. "You should be more aware of your surroundings. Here's your ice cream. Did Jay, Void, or both of them find they're forever home?"

"Nope," Ontari chuckled, opening the ice-cream wrapper. "I think they're stuck with us."

"That's going to make someone very happy," Maya grinned. "I guess I'm happy that she'll be happy."

Ontari smirked and took Maya's hand, pecking it. "Just so you know, Jay likes to follow you around the house as much as Void cuddles with Forest."

Maya nodded. "And Pria is our little guardian cat."

/ - / - /

The doorbell rang at exactly 5 PM on the dot before they heard the key being inserted into the lock. Lexa and Costia bolted from the scene leaving Clarke alone with Storm. As the door opened, there was the sound of running.

"Mama!" Ainsley shouted, rushing to the door and jumping at Forest.

Forest caught the young girl and nuzzled her. "Hello, my sweet. Did you and Storm have fun today?"

"Yea," Ainsley replied. "We played Hide-And-Seek. I won."

Forest pecked Ainsley's cheek before handing the girl to Maya and turned to Storm. "Come on, love. Give me a hug."

Storm's eyes shined with delight and she ran to Forest, doing the same thing Ainsley did. "I love you, mama."

Forest purred, "I love you, Storm. Did you have fun?"

Storm nodded. "Yes, but I missed you. It's not like school."

Clarke coughed. "What? How? We couldn't find her."

Ontari looked at Clarke and asked. "Did you bother checking my closet? She clearly has one of my shirts on."

"How do you even know who we are talking about?" Clarke gaped.

Maya giggled. "Ainsley's the best hider and she likes to steal shirts."

Ainsley blinked innocently. "Mummy, can I have this?"

"No, sweetie," Ontari replied before pecking Ainsley's head. "Mama made me that shirt so it's very special to me."

"Okay," Ainsley agreed as she started taking off the shirt.

Maya glanced at Forest. "So how many shirts have you made for Ontari?"

Forest shrugged. "How many of her birthdays did we celebrate with her plus Christmas? Besides, I make you things all the time."

"Because I want to see Ontari do a fashion show with all the clothes you made for her," Maya huffed before ruffling Forest's hair. "Ri, get their stuff. We have to meet Roan and Evan at the restaurant."

Once Forest and Maya took the twins to the car, Ontari looked at Clarke. "Let me guess, you three lost her while playing Hide-And-Seek and didn't bother to call because you didn't want them to get mad."

Clarke nodded as Lexa and Costia came out of hiding.

Ontari sighed. "Go clean up the house. It looked like a tornado came through here."

And with that, Ontari picked up the twins' go-bag and headed to the car.

"That went well," Costia sighed with relief. "And we need to reorganize the house."

"You two left me to deal with that!" Clarke pointed out. "I've could have died!"

Lexa smirked. "But you didn't."

"Only because Ainsley came out of hiding," Clarke grumbled. "It's easier finding a missing patient than a missing kid."

Costia hummed. "Why is it that we didn't think to check Ontari's room? We looked everywhere but there."

Lexa shrugged. "Because we respect her privacy that we wouldn't dare risk doing so?"

Clarke shook her head. "It's because Ontari doesn't let anyone in there without being present. The kids would obviously get away with that because they're adorable and Forest would too because it's Forest. Meanwhile, Maya... Would Maya even do that?"

"I've never seen Maya here without Forest," Costia mused. "And she's only here when it has to do with the rent. Forest does all the handy work by herself unless an expert is needed."

"I don't think Maya ever stayed over," Lexa frowned in thought. "Anyways, what should we have for dinner?"


	29. Chapter 29

Ontari didn't think anything of it when Clarke invited her to lunch. She just grabbed her bag and followed Clarke to the car. She instantly regretted following Clarke when they got to the restaurant and saw their mutual friends.

"I hate you, Clarke," Ontari stated, taking a seat beside Roan. "You could have warned me, Roan."

"Hey, I was just dragged here like you." Roan held his hands up in surrender.

"Long time, no see Frost," Raven smirked. "Heard you finally fished them in."

"That was lame," Sierra sighed at her girlfriend's pun. "How about a few minutes to look at the menu and order before we interrogate Ontari?"

Ontari turned to Roan. "You brought your truck, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Roan questioned.

"Because I don't want to be sober right now and you're taking me to my girls," Ontari informed. "They're less likely to kill you than Clarke."

Roan shrugged. "Fair enough. A bottle of red for Ontari and she'll spill."

Ontari smirked. "And a big old steak if you want the juicy details."

/ - / - /

"Wait," Octavia gapped. "Forest tops?! I can't believe that."

Ontari shrugged. "She's a bottom bitch most of the time so when we switch things up in the bedroom, things get spicy. Clarke, don't touch my wine."

Clarke withdrew her hand and huffed, "I should have run when I had the chance."

"Sometimes we get high before sex," Ontari smirked. "Real fun since everything is much more intense and she's so needy."

Roan sipped his water. "So they aren't going to kill you for spilling sex stories?"

"Nope," Ontari grinned. "We discussed this at the start of the relationship after they fucked me in my office. We've done it in Maya's office too."

"Okay, so who is better?" Raven questioned.

"Maya's better as a top while Forest is better as a bottom," Ontari replied. "Forest is our little pillow queen. Also, Maya practically trained us how to eat pussy right. Quite invested. Probably how she worked out Harper's and Monroe's situation."

"Damn," Octavia gasped. "Linc, maybe you should go get lessons."

Lincoln chuckled. "Lessons?"

"Sex troubles, O?" Ontari hummed. "Maybe ditch guys all together? Maya dropped guys because their dick energy is stupid. She's all about that big daddy energy."

"Excuse me, someone ordered the cheesecake and two more for to go?" Their waiter coughed.

Ontari beamed as she took the to-go bag, "Thank you so much. My girlfriends are going to love this."

"Spoiling them?" Indra mused. "You do know Forest can cook, right?"

Anya nudged Indra, "You know Forest enjoys food made by other people. There's much more enjoyment from that."

Ontari grinned. "Oh, I plan on feeding them in bed. Roan, I need to pick up whipped cream and a tub of vanilla ice cream."

Roan shook his head. "Only because you're my sister."

/ - / - /

The meal came to an end but Ontari noticed how the group became deathly quiet. A few expressions were easy to read which made her apprehensive but she relaxed when someone's arms wrapped around her head and she could smell black raspberry perfume.

"Hi, Forest," Ontari beamed. "What are you doing here?"

Forest rested her chin on Ontari's head. "Maya and I had lunch next door. We were beginning our stroll of the plaza when we spotted you."

"More like she tracked your phone location," Maya giggled. "Are you done here? Do you want to go grocery shopping with us? Maybe stop by that sex shop on the way home?"

Ontari smirked, "Yeah, I'm done. Let's go. Oh, I got you two cheesecakes."

Forest gasped delightfully and nuzzled Ontari. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"The children are with Grandma Lori for the weekend," Maya smirked. "Why don't you stay over, dear? Come watch me punish the little darling?"

Ontari laughed. "Always a pleasure to do so, love."

Maya clapped her hands. "Good. Also, thanks to Max, we have a few new prototypes of toys to test out. You can help us review them."

"On that note," Indra cleared her throat. "Any good vibrators?"

"Get the dual vibration one," Maya answered. "Now, we have to get going so excuse us. Forest, let's go. We have to get to the cake shop before they close. Don't you want your fruit tart cake?"

"Yes!" Forest beamed, attaching herself to her wife, while Ontari got up, taking the box of cheesecake slices. "Fruit tart cake!"

Roan sighed in relief after the trio left. "Oh thank goodness. I don't think I would have survived the car ride with Ontari."


End file.
